


Hermione and the Golden Doors

by DeTerminedGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeTerminedGirl/pseuds/DeTerminedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is captured after Voldemort has taken over the Wizarding world. She is now the unwilling slave of Draco Malfoy. Although Hermione tries to defy Malfoy her resolve to resist him is slowly wearing down. This is a dark story but I hope you guys will stick with it until the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione was desperate. She had been running at full hilt for what seemed like ages. The adrenaline that had given her an added boost was fading. She could feel herself beginning to slow down. She could still hear them behind her. The voices of the death eaters were faint but she knew it wouldn't be long before they caught up with her. Without her wand she was almost helpless. Having spent nearly 11 years of her life without her magic she tried to think of a muggle way to get out of her situation. She couldn't remember the girl scout survival guide saying anything about how to survive while running for your life from a pack of depraved wizards trying to kill you.

Her head swiveled around looking for any way to lose them. She saw a faint path on her right that looked promising and without thinking made a beeline for the thick trees. It was more uphill than she thought and her pace slowed to a pathetic jog. She could feel her muscles beginning to ache. The noises behind her were becoming clearer now. Had they followed her up the path? 

Half dragging herself forward she came to the end of the path and emerged in a small clearing. There was nowhere left to run. She stepped up on the large rock overlooking the edge and peered down. She swallowed at the shocking drop. Had she really climbed that far? She had no chance of survival if she jumped but she knew she couldn't go back down. 

She had barely started thinking of what to do next when a man in dark robes and a black skull mask appeared. She froze. This was it. Harry was dead and now she would be too. She was oddly resigned to her fate. They had given it everything they had and in the end it just wasn't enough… Ron… Harry. She’d be joining them soon. With a deep breath she made a move towards the edge.

“Granger,” Came a familiar voice from behind the mask.She’d recognize that snivelling little weasel anywhere.

"Malfoy.” She said with as much venom as she could muster. “Congratulations, you’ve lived up to every evil expectation anyone has ever had for you. Your father must be so proud. Soon he’ll have a murderer for a son.." 

“Granger, step away from that ledge. Dont be stupid. You’ve lost but you dont have to die.”

For a second Hermione’s eyes revealed their surprise at his statement but she quickly realized that it wouldn't be for her benefit if she were to live. He’d probably take her directly to Voldemort, grab some ridiculous prize and leave her to be tortured to death.

"I don't think so Malfoy. Guess you won’t be get everything you want in this God forsaken war.” Hermione screamed as she leapt over the edge of the rock. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable land. Her whole body tensed for death. Her last thoughts were of her Harry and Ron on that first day on the Hogwarts express. The golden trio was about to be extinct.


	2. Chapter 2

“Enervate”Draco muttered. Hermione’s eyes fluttered open. She couldn't understand it. She had jumped. Ended it all. How had this happened? She turned her head and stared into the dispassionate grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"That was quite close, I didn't really think you had it in you Granger. I barely managed to save you in time.Draco explains. "I hadn't tracked you through those god awful woods all night just to have you go and die on me. You won't be getting off that easy. Not like dear old Weasel B.

Hermione lunged at him. It was pure instinct that made her want to strangle the life out of this miserable bastard. However her murderous desires were prevented from being carried out as both her wrists were chained to the chair she was sitting on. She attempted to try and pull herself free but she was practically immobile.

Hermione shook her head in frustration. "You make me sick. Ron was twice the man you’ll ever be. He died doing something good and noble. You’re just a scared little follower. Doing the bidding of that depraved creature Vold-mo" Slap! She felt the sting as Malfoy backhanded her across the face. Her entire head moved with the blow. She could taste the blood in her mouth.

“You will never say his name again. Do you understand me?” Draco spoke in a calm even tone which somehow only frightened Hermione even more. 

You are a disgusting little Mudblood who doesn't even deserve to be allowed to lick the floor the Dark Lord walks on. The world in which you got to use that annoying mouth whenever you damn well pleased is over. We won Granger. You are nothing but a slave.

Hermione’s cheek was still stinging from his vicious assault but she couldnt help herself, “Go to Hell Malfoy” she screamed as she spat in his face.

"Who am I?"

The question throws her off a bit. What is he talking about. He didn't even react when she just spit on him. Just wiped it away. This is not the hot headed malfoy she rememberd from school.

“What do you mean?”

He repeats the question. This time taking a step purposely closer to her.

Hermione knows she’s being stupid but she won't give him any satisfaction. She isn't going to show him how scared she is. “You are a miserable dirty git who should be rotting in Azkaban right about now.”

Malfoy strikes her again. Catching her in the same place he did last time. Her eye feels swollen and she’s beginning to lose vision.

When he asks the question again she smartly refuses to answer.

"I knew those buffoons at Hogwarts always gave you too much credit. You are not nearly as smart as everyone thinks you are. Luckily even a spirited bitch such as yourself can be trained to obey her master. “

Somehow the thing that hurts worse than the pain in her face is the insult to her intelligence. She is smart! She got 11 Outstandings on her OWLS for God’s sake.

Draco moves behind her and she can't twist her neck far enough to see what he’s doing. He moves back into view wheeling an assortment of what look like very nasty torture implements. She tries to keep her face neutral but inside she is beginning to panic. The very real truth that she is locked in some unknown dungeon with a very pissed off Draco Malfoy is finally beginning to set in.

“You don't have to do this. This doesn't have to go this way. You were on the fence once. You….You didn't kill Dumbledore. You don't have to be a monster… Draco. She knew she was babbling but she was desperate enough to hope that maybe something she was saying to him would strike a cord. “Think of what your mother might say if she saw you like this.”

Draco grabbed her by both shoulders and shook her. Screaming in her face “You will never ever speak about my mother again or I will commit every unspeakable curse I know on you. As I’ve spent most of my life in the dark arts, I assure you that by the time I’m through, you will be as stark raving mad as old Longbottom’s parents.

Now let us begin."Who am I?"

Again Hermione was silent. She braced herself for another blow to her head but instead Malfoy picked up a short nasty looking knife from the tray. “You will learn to obey me mudblood.” By the time we are done here today you will be calling me your master. Begging me to do whatever I want with that body of yours.

Hermione shuddered. Words could not express the revulsion she currently felt for the man in front of her.

He moved behind her once again and she could feel his fingers on the nape of her neck. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear “I solemnly swear I am up to no good”.

With a quick flick of his wand Hermione was no longer sitting in her chair. The chains on her wrists had raised her to her feet and just the tips of her toes were now touching the floor. With steady hands Malfoy began to cut away at her clothing. She struggled to stop him but he threatened to do more serious damage if she didn't hold still.

When he finished she was left in only her bra and panties. She knew she shouldn't show it but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She was always a bit shy about her body and feeling this on display in front of her enemy made her feel so very weak and vulnerable. She tried to be strong. She didn't want him to see how much he was already getting to her.

Malfoy moved his fingers gently across her chest. Cupping her left breast in his strong hands. “Not bad Mudblood. Who would have guessed you were hiding a nice little body under all those muggle sweaters.”

“Get off me Malfoy” She tried to dislodge Malfoy's grip on her breast but he just dug his hands in deeper. When she realized she was hurting herself more by trying to get away from him she stopped.

"Who am I?"

Again she said nothing. Malfoy picked up a small leather whip from the tray and moved behind her. She heard the swish and then the pain hit her, like a thousand sharp knives had struck her across her back. Before she could even begin to catch her breath Malfoy brought the whip down on her back again...This time she almost blacked out from the sensation. Her whole body felt as though it were stuck in some never ending pain limbo. 

“I can do this all night Granger. Make you bleed until the floor is covered in that dirty blood of yours. However I can think of far more amusing ways to spend an evening if you can convince me my time might be better spent doing something more…. desirable. 

He dragged out that last word. A wave of nausea washed over her. She knew what he was asking of her. She hated the very thought of him touching her. His hand on her breast before was bad enough. Could she really be some sort of willing participant in his sick fantasies.

“Get bent Malfoy! I’d rather die in this God forsaken dungeon than let a slimy git like you touch me ever again.”

“Who said anything about dying Granger. Isn't that the beauty of magic? I can bring you right up to the edge of death, torture you until you beg me to end it and then heal that slutty body of yours and start all over again. Now let's continue. “Who am I?”


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione hung pathetically in her chains. Her back was practically numb at this point. She could see a pool of her own blood beneath her feet. She had no idea how long he’d whipped her back. At some point he’d changed tactics and begun using a cat o nine tails on her upper thighs and legs. She couldn't believe a person could be in this much pain and still be conscious. She was long past the point of verbal sparring and it took her a full minute to realize that Malfoy was in front of her speaking.

“Don't make me repeat myself again. Shall we continue with this little game of ours or are you going to finally answer my question?”

He was staring straight into her eyes as he spoke. There was a deep sense of shame building in Hermione as she realized she couldn't take anymore torture. She’d reached her physical limit and he knew it..He looked deceptively beautiful with that boyish grin on his face as he patiently waited for her to speak. She cast her eyes down and away. Staring intently at his black pant leg she spoke “you are my master” her words were barely audible but in her mind they echoed around the cavernous dungeon. 

Malfoy smiled triumphantly. “Again slut”

Hermione was crying now. These weren't the hysterical sobs that had come when he’d whipped her. These were tears of shame and defeat. “you are my master and.. and I am your mudblood”

She had never been full so much self loathing. She hated herself for being weak. For crying, for begging, how had she fucking let him win? Wasn't she supposed to outsmart him? Come up with some mind game where her ingenious strategy would keep her from suffering any harm? Her brain had failed her. Being smart wasn't enough. Nothing could have been enough to outstand this man.

With a wave of his wand draco had the chains holding her disappear. She hit the ground with a thud that took all the wind from her. It took her a full minute of gasping before was able to get up.

He ordered her to follow him and without looking back walked out of the dank dungeon cell. As much as she hated being meek in front of Malfoy she was willing to placate him as long as it got her out of this horrible room. The smell of her blood and fear was pungent and it gave her the strength to follow after Malfoy.

She caught up with him after a moment and fell in line behind him. They walked through several dark corridors. Even though they hadn't taken any stairs she got the distinct feeling they were no longer in the Dungeon. The hallways were lit with magical torches that cast monstrous shadows that seemed to transform into hideous creatures against the walls. The few paintings she passed were filled with cruel looking people that had that trademark Malfoy smirk. She thought about asking where they were going but she was afraid of what the answer might be. Was he planning on taking her somewhere even more terrifying than the dungeon she’d just left?

They stopped abruptly at the end of a corridor. They stood outside two golden double doors and with a wave his wand Malfoy opened them. He motioned her forward and despite herself she hesitated. She hated to admit it but she was afraid. Was she really going to willingly go into a room Malfoy wanted her in?

“Move it Granger”Malfoy said softly. That is unless you’d prefer to go back to the dungeon. Perhaps you didn't learn your lesson after all.

Fearing a return to the hell she’d just come from she stepped into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was very large and lit by shining metal orbs held aloft by magic. The fireplace was alight and surrounded by fancy victorian couches that looked more beautiful than they were comfortable. On the far right against the wall was a magnificent mahogany four poster bed with dark green vines extended all along the sides. There was only one window in the room directly across from the door with the glass purposely fogged so that no view could be seen.  


“Welcome to your new life Granger” Malfoy said as he sat down at a rolltop desk near the fire. He appeared to be writing something but motioned with his hand for her to come closer. She found herself obeying his command and moved slowly towards him in part because the dungeon had been freezing and the fire was emanating a delightful heat.

I think now is a good time to discuss your new station in life. You are no longer a witch, you do not belong to yourself. You belong to me. You are my property. I have earned the right to do whatever I wish with you. Your entire well being now rests in the palm of hand. If you do as I say and behave accordingly your life here can be tolerable…. even pleasurable. However If you fight me and refuse to accept the reality of your situation I promise you will be punished accordingly. As you have probably deduced I am no longer the ignorant schoolboy you used to know. You wont be able to bait me, there will be no Potter flying in on a Hippogriff to save you. No one is coming.

“You are wrong! I won't accept that you own me Malfoy. I am no one’s property. How can you do this?” Her voice which seemed lost just a few moments ago became strong suddenly. “What happened to you?” 

Malfoy stopped writing and pushed his chair back. He stood up to face her. He seemed to tower over. She half expected him to hit her but instead he brought his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. The unexpected gentleness of his action caught her by surprise and she didn't automatically slap his hand away. He stared intently into her eyes and after a moment he dropped his hands but not his gaze.

“You will accept your fate Hermione. You have no choice.”

He left the room abruptly after he finished speaking. The shock of what he said and being left alone was enough to push her over the edge. Exhaustion overtook her and she barely made it before collapsing on a nearby couch.

When she awoke she was relieved to find herself still alone. Her body ached from Malfoy’s previous treatment of her. She was afraid to assess the damage but knew that she needed to see how badly he had hurt her. Forcing her sore body off the couch she found a door she’d previously overlooked by the bed that led to the bathroom. It was an impressive room to say the least. It had a bathtub that was large, oval and inviting. The air smelled like parchment and summer grass and the wallpaper was an inviting shade of lilac that cast a soft glow around the room.

She turned to her left and spotted a mirror above the sink. When she caught sight of her reflection she almost didn't know how to react. She was still dressed in only her bra and panties but the once white material was almost completely stained red with her blood. She looked deathly pale and her eyes had a sunken quality to the them. THere hadn't been much of a chance for rest and relaxation when she’d been on the run from the death eaters. Taking a deep breath hermione turned around preparing to see her back in shreds. Instead she breathed a sigh of relief. Her back looked as it always had, smooth and unblemished. Malfoy must have healed her. Although her thighs did still look red from that awful cat O Nine tails.

Her brain was having a difficult time processing everything that had happened. She told herself to take it one step at a time. She knew that if she let herself think of everything at once she’d break.

Step one was to wash the filth off of her. She peeled off her blood soaked undergarments and started the bath. It filled almost instantly and she eased her bruised body into the steaming hot water.

It felt so good not to be in pain that she allowed herself to relax. She closed her eyes and drifted off. 

She was dreaming, she knew it. She could see him smiling at her, moving her hair back from her face. Kissing her with those soft lips. He was saying something to her but it was like someone had muted his speech. His silence began to alarm her and soon she started screaming that she couldn't hear him. Her fists banged against his chest as she begged him to speak to her. She woke up screaming. 

The water had cooled and she shivered as her skin broke out in goosebumps. She quickly bathed and found a towel nearby to wrap around herself. At least she wasn't filthy anymore and the towel offered her a modicum of decency. As she dried her body she couldn't help but miss her wand. She had gotten used to doing things the muggle way again but it was the inability to do those simple charms like drying her hair that always made her the most despondent. She was denied even the simplest of magic. She was no longer a witch. Her eyes filled with tears and she didn't bother to hold them back. What was the point? 

She made her way back into the bedroom and found a large marble armoire that she hoped contained clothes for her. Sure enough there were several different outfits already inside it. When she examined the clothes she was shocked to discover that most of her new wardrobe consisted of sultry lingerie and a few dresses that weren't much better. Malfoy was such a disgusting perve. She refused to dress like a slut for him. She reached out for the least offensive dress in the bunch, it was a simple white dress that almost came down to her mid thigh. The deep v neck showed far more cleavage than she was comfortable but at least she wasn't in panties anymore. 

The room was far warmer than the dungeon and for the first time in a while she felt comfortable. She hated that Malfoy gave her that feeling. She knew she had to get out of here. She’d already guessed that she was most likely in Malfoy Manor and if that was indeed the case her escape wouldn't be easy.

She spent the rest of the morning reviewing every nook and cranny of her room. She tore the place apart looking for something she could use to help her get out of this place. As the light from the shaded window began to fade a tray of food appeared by the fire. She thought about refusing to eat but she already felt so weak and the tray smelled so good. She could see it consisted of soup and some tasty looking puddings.

It took less than a minute for her to tear into the food. She was ravenous and finished everything on the plate. With her immediate bodily needs met she needed to think about her next action.

Malfoy wasn't going to leave her alone forever. If those outfits in the wardrobe were any indication he was probably going to be expecting a lot from her. She had to figure out some way to stop him.

She was still thinking of a solution when Malfoy strode into the room. There was no clock or way to tell time in her room but she knew it must be late into the night.

He was all authority as he poured himself a drink from a decanter on his desk. She immediately got up from the bed, not wanting to give him any ideas and came and sat on the couch. His eyes followed hers and he smirked at her jumpy nature.

“Your looking much better Granger. I’m glad to see you put in a bit of effort for my arrival.”

Hermione scoffed at him. “As if I would do anything for you Malfoy”

He narrowed his eyes. I think you need to start adjusting that attitude of yours. Although I blame myself for going soft on you last night.

“Soft! Is that what you call whipping me into a bloody mess.”

“Yes it is. And you should remember the next time you decide to address me with that disrespectful mouth of yours. In fact I believe tonight will be your first lesson in humility.

I want you to strip for me Granger.

Hermione immediately stood up in anger. “I will do no such thing. You are disgusting!”

“I can see I have my work cut out from me tonight. Would you prefer if I did it myself. I’d certainly enjoying removing your clothing.”

He had on a lecherous smile that chilled her to her bones. Anger didn't seem to be getting her anywhere so she decided to change tactics.

“Malfoy, I am a mudblood. You’ve hated me since we were children. You don't want to do this. I’m nothing to you. Why would you want to taint yourself by touching me. Go find some other willing pureblood whore to fuck. Leave me out of it.

"But I do want you. Ever since you slapped me in 3rd year I’ve wanted you. I saw the fire in your eyes then, I saw how strong and sexy you were. Potter and Weasley had no idea what they had on their hands. Of course you didn't understand your place in the world then but I knew once I’d tamed you the possibilities for pleasure would be endless."

Hermione was speechless. He was crazy. He really thought he owned her now. He wasn't going to stop until he broke her. This time when the tears came she did everything she could to hold them back. She wouldn't let him see how badly he was getting to her. 

She backed away quickly. Finding herself coming into contact with the hard wood of the bed. She held out her hands to try to keep him at bay but he began stepping forward, indifferent to to her demands that he stop. When he had pinned her to the edge of the bed her mind went into fight or flight mode. Deciding she had no place to run she attacked him. Her nails become claws and she viciously scratched at him. He moaned in pain as her nails cut into the skin below his eye. Draco grabbed at the spot where she had scratched him and as soon as he moved his hand she kneed him in the groin. Malfoy screamed and crumpled to the floor howling in agony. Seeing that she had momentarily immobilized him she made a frantic grab for his wand which had dropped from his hand when he fell. He noticed her lunge forward and tried to grab her wrist but she was too quick. With the wand in her hand she felt herself begin to hope that she might get out of this situation alive. Seeing Malfoy advance on her she uttered the first spell that came to mind “Stupify”. Instead of knocking him out cold though the wand shot a spark backwards and threw her across the room. She landed with a powerful thud against the marble armoire. Her back exploded with pain and she thought she felt a rib crack. 

There must have been some sort of safeguard on the wand. Meanwhile Malfoy was getting up and looked murderous.

She cried out as she attempted to scramble back but she found herself unable to do anything but scoot backwards. He must have used some sort of wordless magic because his wand immediately flew back into his hand. 

She thought she had been frightened before but that was when Malfoy was calm and seemed in control. Now with his hair askew and his right cheek bloody he looked capable of anything.

“Please don't Malfoy. Just stay where you are. I didn't…. I just wanted to leave.”

“I was trying to be nice. I could have left you in that dungeon Granger. I could have starved you and kept you naked if I wanted. I was even going to be gentle with you because it was your first time. BUT THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN NOW”. He bellowed.

A part of her just wanted to shut her eyes like she had when she was a little girl. Maybe she could just pretended this was all a bad dream and when she woke up she’d see Harry and Ron and everything would be okay. They could go down to the Great Hall and drink pumpkin juice and joke around like they used to.

But the truth of her reality was far too great to ignore. The pain in her back was amplified when she tried and failed to stand. She was a sitting duck and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Malfoy grabbed her wrists and pulled her up despite her scream of agony. WIth a flick of his wand her dress was ripped off of her and she was left shaking naked and afraid in front of him. She attempted to cover herself but Malfoy kept his firm grip on her wrist leaving her completely vulnerable. 

“Please don't do this.” She was crying now, practically sobbing. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to have her first time be like this with him.

Something about her complete breakdown seemed to stop Malfoy. He paused and watched as she squirmed and cried. Then he leaned in and kissed her. The feel of his mouth was intense and a little painful but she didn't try to stop him. She was too afraid to do anything but let it happen.

Then he dropped her wrists and she collapsed to the floor. She curled into a ball and knew it was only a matter of time before he’d begin beating her. Her actions would not go unpunished. But when she looked up he was gone.

He’d stopped. She’d actually stopped him. This thought should have given her comfort but instead she just felt utterly defeated. She scooted her body across the room and eventually managed to haul herself on the bed. The pain was still intense but the adrenaline from the fight had long since left her body and sleep claimed her faster than she thought it would.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost a week since her last encounter with Malfoy. She’d been on edge the last few days, half expecting to see him burst through those golden doors and start cursing her with his wand. Thankfully he’d stayed away and allowed her time to heal and reflect. Other than the food that was brought to her daily she was left completely alone. At first she’d been glad to be left in peace but as the days carried on she found the lack of stimuli only forced her mind to relive all the painful memories she’d been able to suppress while on the run.

She’d lost Ron and Harry the night of the attack at the castle. First Harry had been defeated by Voldemort's killing curse and then Ron by a stray Avada as they were running into the forbidden forest. When she’d heard the thump behind her a part of her already knew what she would see. Still when her eyes fell upon the lifeless body of Ronald Weasley there was nothing she could do to prepare herself for the reality of the situation. She didn't even remember running backwards or dropping to her knees. All she remembered was rolling him over and staring into those beautiful dead eyes. The eyes that had looked at her with so much love just a few hours ago. 

She must have gone into shock because even though she could hear Neville screaming at her that they needed to move she couldn't seem to bring herself to get up. When he tried to move her she lashed out at him, punching and screaming. Later she was told that the had no choice but to stupefy her and carry her through the woods to the emergency portkey they’d established earlier.

She knew Neville had only been trying to save her life but she could never look at him with the same kind affection she once had. She’d have rather died in Ron’s arms that night and not gone on the run like some coward. 

Over time the anger became too great for her and she eventually parted ways with Neville. She just couldn't look at his face anymore. There was no one else to blame and even though it wasn't fair she just didn't want to be around him.  
Looking back she felt like such a fool. If she’d stayed with Neville then maybe she wouldn't have ended up as Malfoy’s personal slave. She was so sick of crying. Every time she thought of Malfoy she felt this intense anger and helplessness that only seemed to drag her further into the darkness of her mind.

She knew it was inevitable that he would come back. That he would try to finish what he started last week. Her last escape attempt had gone so horribly wrong. Could she try again? Even if she did manage to escape what was the point? She’d alienated the last ally she had but maybe there were others out there like her. 

She internally scolded herself for her defeatist attitude. She was the brightest witch of her age and she had to be strong. Hermione Granger was not going to let Malfoy break her.


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly 2 weeks after their last encounter Malfoy strode into her room like he owned it, which infact he did. Hermione was sitting by the fire in a little purple slip dress that she’d taken from the armoire. It was completely inappropriate and way too revealing for her liking but at least she was fully covered. 

“Granger, I regret the way things went the last time I was here”. Draco said cooly. “Despite what you might think this whole bloody war wasn't my idea. You aren't the only one who has to do things they don't want to do.”

“You may not have started this war Malfoy but you certainly did everything in your power to make sure that you and your family came out on top. Tell me, what did it feel like seeing all your school friends murdered. You must have been so happy when Ron and Harry died. You won. You outshone the Great Harry Potter.” Tears were already threatening to spill out of her eyes but she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She’d never get anywhere if she kept instigating a fight.

Malfoy slid his hand over his head and sighed. “You have a new life Hermione, it might not be what you want but no matter how much you fight it nothing will change. You are mine now and you need to let them go.”

Malfoy moved towards the couch and sat next to her. “I lost my temper with you. I can't promise it won't happen again but if you try not to fight me I can try to be good to you. Maybe eventually even let you have more freedom in the house, we have an extensive library. You just have to cooperate.”

“I already told you Malfoy. I can never be your willing whore”.

Again Malfoy sighed and with a wave of his wand he cast the imperius curse on her.

The effect was instantaneous,it was as though she was wrapped in a lovely pink cloud. For the first time in months she felt happy. She could hear a small little voice telling her to get on her knees which seemed like a perfectly reasonable thing to do. She was now directly between malfoy’s legs but for some reason that didn't bother her at all. It felt perfectly natural when the voice told her to take her hand and unbutton Malfoy’s trousers. Everything felt so foggy, the voice told her she could relax and that there was no need to think. 

When the voice told her to put Malfoy in her mouth she froze. This didn't seem right but she couldn't remember why. But the voice was so insistent and it was so nice not to be in pain that she just let herself follow its soothing reassurances. She moved her mouth down over Malfoy’s cock and began to move her tongue in little circles over the tip. As her head began to bob up and down on the rigid member she heard Malfoy uttering several phrases. She wasn't really concerned about it until she heard him cancel the imperius curse. Her mind immediately returned as if someone had turned on the lights.

Malfoy’s cock was deep in her throat and she felt like she was choking. She tried to move off of him but Malfoy kept a firm grip on her hair forcing her to move up and down on his cock. He was moaning and she could hear him quite clearly now.

“You see. I can make you do anything. I can take your free will away. You will be my willing whore whether you choose to be or not. He punctuated each word with a thrust down her throat until he eventually spilled himself inside of her.

Hermione immediately pushed herself back coughing and choking. She could taste him in her mouth, smell him all over her. She’d never felt so utterly used. 

She tried to stand up and move towards the bathroom but Malfoy held her in place with a withering stare.

“You will not leave until I have dismissed you or you have asked permission to do so. Is that understood my beautiful little mudblood?

With tears already streaming down her cheeks she weakly replied “Yes Master. May I please… can I take a shower?

“No Hermione. I like seeing you like this. Covered in my cum. I think it will help you understand your situation a little more. Don't you agree?

WIth Malfoy smiling evilly at her all Hermione could do was weakly nod her head in agreement.

He kept her kneeling at his feet for the rest of the night. He threatened to use the imperius curse on her if she disobeyed him and moved even one inch. As bad as it was to follow Malfoy’s orders at least he wasn't playing with her mind. She never wanted to lose control of herself like that again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning she woke up on the cold hardwood floor. She must have fallen asleep kneeling at Malfoy’s feet. She was surprised he hadn't punished her for moving but she supposed he’d already had enough fun for one night.

The fire had died out during the night and with no means to light it she found herself shivering. Yet again she was reminded that she was a completely useless witch. She dragged her stiff body into the bathroom and began filling the tub. She made the water especially hot so that it physically pained her as she submerged herself into the water. The dirtied purple slip was thrown carelessly in the corner and she knew she’d never wear it again.

A new set of toiletries had been placed on the ledge by the bath. Where there had only been a plane bar of soap before she could see lots of expensive french looking bottles there now. She wondered bitterly if that was part of her reward for being a good little slave. A huge part of her wanted to dump the bottles all over the floor out of spite but she desperately wanted to to get the stench of Malfoy off of her.

She picked up one of the smaller bottles of body gel and squeed a large dollop onto her palm. She began massaging the mixture all over her body. She dug her fingernails into her skin as she began to thoroughly wash it. She felt like she could scrape Malfoy’s filth off of her.

The soap was clearly made by a witch because as she rubbed it into her skin she was immediately hit with an undeniably pleasant smell of Oleander. She had expected to see deep lines where she’d scratched at her skin but instead her whole body seemed to be radiating a subtle glow. Sighing in frustration she pushed the bottle away from her and angrily grabbed a towel as she got out of the bath. Nothing was sacred here. She couldn't even wash herself the way she wanted. 

As she made her way to the mirror she heard a pop behind her and screamed in fright. In front of her right next to the tub was a small female house elf. The elf appeared frightened by her scream and looked at her with wide eyes. 

“I is sorry miss. I didn't mean to scares you. I’m Florpy. Master Malfoy sent me to tend to your needs”. 

“Tend to my needs. Tell Malfoy I have had quite enough of his help for the time being”.

Please Miss. Master Malfoy said I must help you. Please. If I don't Florpy will have to punish herself.

Hermione immediately regretted speaking out of anger at the elf. Of course it wasn't her fault that she was in this predicament. The last thing she wanted was one more innocent thing suffering.“You don't need to punish yourself Florpy. Of course you can help me. My name is Hermione, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

Hermione stuck out her hand to shake the little elf’s. Florpy looked at her as if she’d just grown a second head. Hesitantly Florpy took Hermione’s hand and seemed shocked by her own boldness. 

With introductions out of the way Florpy moved hermione to take a seat in front of the mirror and began drying and styling her hair. She smoothed each section of Hermione’s unruly hair until it looked lovely and tame. Once Flopy had finished with her head Hermione made a motion to step out of the chair but Florpy insisted that she wasn't done. For the next hour Hermione had a whole slew of beauty treatments done to her body. First she had a manicure pedicure then a facial mask followed by a moisturizing body mask. She felt utterly ridiculous as the elf worked on her but every time she objected Florpy looked at her with those sad eyes and she just couldn't risk her punishing herself.

When they were finally finished in the bathroom the elf led her into the bedroom where she could see a deep emerald dress and set of matching panties had been laid out. When she held the dress in front of her she was shocked at how short it was. Even though the dress had long sleeves the deep v neck left very little to the imagination. Florpy helped her into the dress and even though Hermione was still very thin from her time on the run she barely managed to squeeze into it. She was horrified when she realized her breasts were even more on display as they heaved up and down from her labored breathing. 

As Florpy moved to light the fire Hermione gasped as she looked at the heels she was supposed to wear. She had always prefered wearing flats in school and when she did wear heels they were always very conservative. The pair she held up in front of her would make a stripper feel uneasy at their height. 

“Florpy I can't wear these. They are bloody ridiculous. I’ll break my ankle if I even try.”

“Master Malfoy gave strict instructions. You must be fully dressed and ready for him when he comes to collect you for tonight”.

“For tonight? Are we going somewhere Florpy.”

“Florpy isn't supposed to say miss. Florpy is a good elf.”

“Of course you are Florpy but maybe if you explained to me why I needed to put on the heels then I’d be more likely to wear them”

Florpy seemed to think on that for a moment before eventually making a decision. “Well… Master Malfoy is having a dinner party tonight. He’s got important guests coming. He said….” Florpy seemed to stop herself from speaking by suddenly banging her head savagely against the fire grate. 

Seeing Florpy’s self harm made her scream at the elf to stop. She immediately pulled florpy away from the fire grate and held her firmly.

“Florpy I’m sorry. I won't ask any more questions just please don't hurt yourself. I’m going to put the heels on right now. You don’t need to hurt yourself anymore.

“Ok miss. I need to get down to the kitchens now”

With an audible pop the House elf disappeared making Hermione feel even lonelier than she had before. She’d forgotten what it felt like to have someone to talk to. Now the only thing to look forward to was Malfoy’s return tonight. If he was hosting a dinner party she was sure she wasn't going to like the guest list. 

Titering on the ridiculous heels Malfoy had insisted on she went and viewed herself in the mirror. She was shocked by her reflection. The girl she saw before her didn't even look like her. She looked like one of those American women in a trashy fashion magazine. Her body was almost completely on display as the green dress outlined her every curve. She blushed at the idea of anyone seeing her like this. It was bad enough she had to walk around like a slut in front of Malfoy, could she really walk out of this room like this?

As if hearing her thoughts she heard the double doors to her room open. Taking a deep breath she carefully walked into the bedroom. Malfoy’s eyes immediately raked over her appearance. He seemed to like what he saw as he gave her a curt nod.

“You look very sexy Granger.” Draco Remarked “I wonder what those little boy’s in Gryffindor would say if they could see you now. Dressed up like a slytherin slut just for me.”

Hermione colored at his remark but kept silent. Every time she answered one of his disgusting questions things only seemed to get worse for her. She was better off keeping her cool in case any opportunity for advantage presented itself.

“These heels are ridiculous Malfoy. Can't I have something a little more reasonable? I can barely walk.”

“That's the point Granger. Can't have you running off or causing trouble. You’ll need to stick close to me tonight. That’s if you like standing.”

Malfoy offered her his arm and she reluctantly took it. She shot daggers at him as he proceeded to fill her in on their plans for tonight.

“I am having some very important guests over for dinner. We need to discuss business but they will also want to see the progress I’ve made with you. It’s no secret that I have you under my care and it is important that you respect my authority. If you do not address me properly or cause even the slightest trouble I will have no choice but to punish you. So unless you want to see yourself on your knees giving head to a bunch of slytherins I suggest you behave. Do we understand each other?

Hermione visibly blanched at the image he’d proffered up to her. He wouldn't really make her do that would he?It had been bad enough last night when it was just him. She couldn't handle the thought that he would pass her around like she was some new toy to all his friends.

Visibly shaken Hermione answered “Yes Master”


	8. Chapter 8

The dining hall in Malfoy Manor was exquisitely decorated. Everything looked beautiful and extremely old. The table itself was a rather large and intimidating structure with deep velvet green chairs adorned around it. Hermione noticed the plates that were set, appeared to be magical as each one seemed to depict a different wizard battle.

Malfoy led her to the head of the table and motioned to his left which Hermione took to mean that she should sit. As she moved in to take her seat he cleared his throat however and pointed at the ground next to him.

“You can't be serious” she exclaimed. “You’re going to make me kneel at your feet the entire night like a dog?”

“You have two choices at the moment. You can either kneel like a good girl without any more fuss or I can take that lovely dress of yours away and you can spend the rest of the night kneeling naked in front of all my guests.”

Begrudgingly Hermione kneeled at Malfoy's side. At least he’d been kind enough to proffer a soft pad for her knees. Not more than a minute later the air filled with magical electricity as several wizards apparated into their seats at the table. A part of her had been hoping they would all be in Death Eater Garb so that she wouldn't have to look at their faces but sadly they were dressed like ordinary wizards.

In fact she recognized several of her classmates including the loathsome Cormack Mclaggen. She shuddered as she remembered the time he had tried to corner at Slughorn's party, he’d attempted to get far more than a kiss out of her but luckily Harry had created enough of a distraction for her to get away. 

“Hello my old friends.” Malfoy boomed across the table “ I’d like to welcome you to my Manor. It has been too long since we were all together and now that the Dark Lord has prevailed we might finally begin to enjoy the fruits of our labor.”

The room broke out into applause as Hermione felt her blood boil. These people were monsters, in fact it had probably been one of them that had killed Ron she thought bitterly. She dug her nails into the palm of of her hands in an attempt to control her anger. She didn't want to test Malfoy after his threats to her in the room. She had no intention of giving these people any more satisfaction than they were already receiving. As if in an attempt to force her over the edge Malfoy addressed her. 

“I’d like all of you to meet one of my many rewards for my service to our lord. Granger, stand up.”

Hating him with every fiber of her being she stood up and looked defiantly into the eyes of Malfoy’s dinner guests. The effect was instantaneous as people laughed and jeered incredulously at her.

“I can't believe you tamed the Gryffindor ice queen” Goyle yelled.“Now maybe you can finally find a good use of that mouth of her’s. Any chance you’ll share? I’ve been wanting to teach that bitch a lesson for years.

“I don't often share what is mine however there always exceptions”. Malfoy looked directly at Hermione with a dangerous glint in his eye that made her gulp in fear.

“You may resume your place at my feet slave. I have business to discuss and I can't have you distracting everyone with that slutty body of yours.”

It took every ounce of Hermione’s self control not to strangle Malfoy right there. She knew the consequences of such an action but for a brief moment it almost seemed worth it just to see the look on his face. 

Reluctantly she sank to her knees. The dinner seemed to be a very festive one as the wizards drank heavily and began sharing war stories. Her ears picked up when she heard them talking about a small band of rebels that was still giving them trouble. 

“I heard that snivelling longbottom was giving you trouble Malfoy.” Blaise slurred drunkenly.

“Hardly. We caught his second in command late last night. Sheamus ended up singing like a canary. Gave up the whole group.

They all laughed uproariously at the plight of their former school chums.

Needing something to distract herself from the ugliness in the room she stared up at the painting above the fireplace. There had been something so familiar about it when she’d glimpsed it as she entered the room but now the subject was stubbornly hiding out of frame. She moved her head to the side pretending to study a particularly horrendous looking skull by the window while secretly keeping watch of the portrait from the corner of her eye. She couldn't be sure but she thought she saw two deep green eyes staring out at her. Perhaps it sensed her ruse because it disappeared for a second time and did not reappear again.

Thankfully the dinner seemed to be winding down and Malfoy stood up like a king dismissing his court. He mentioned that he had some entertainment planned for the rest of the evening as well as some aged brand of firewhiskey he wanted to share. The group drunkenly got up from the table and shuffled into the drawing room. For a second she hoped that she would be sent back to her room but Draco snapped his fingers in her direction and she reluctantly followed. 

Carefully she stood up on her ridiculous heels and made her way into the adjoining room. There was a commotion at the far end of the drawing rooms where the group was crowded around something Hermione couldn't see. Making her way closer she nearly fainted at the sight before her. Standing in the middle of a crowd of drunk slytherins was Parvati Patil.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys. I have more coming soon. Things are really going to start to heat up in the next chapter. I'd really appreciate any comments or feedback!

Parvati was desperately trying to escape the circle of death eaters but each time she attempted to slip into the crowd she was roughly pushed back in. Malfoy stood off to the side watching with a disinterested gaze. He had an amber drink in one hand and seemed almost bored by his own festivities.

She needed to figure a way to help Pavarti. She started to push her way through the crowd but before she could get very far Malfoy called out to her. She took one look at the frightened girl and realized that only Malfoy had the power to really stop this.

WIthout him commanding her she got down on her knees at his feet.

“Master…. Please don't let them hurt Pavarti. You have to help her”.

“Why would I do that little slave? She was an active rebel against the dark lord and now she’s suffering the fate of all those who dared to challenge him”. Despite his words he didn't appear all too excited at the punishment Parvati was going to experience.  
“Please don’t let them hurt her. I’ll do anything…. I’ll be a good slave like you asked. I’ll do what you say. I won't fight you anymore just please save her.

Malfoy swiveled his drink in his hand for a moment seeming to contemplate her offer. He looked directly in her eyes and seemed to see the sincerity in her face.

“You would stop resisting? Give yourself to me completely Hermione?

Hermione took a moment to think about what she was really promising. But she knew she could never turn her back on a fellow Gryffindor, especially one who had still continued to fight even after she’d all but given up. 

“Yes. I swear it. Just please stop them before it's too late.

Malfoy seemed to have come to a decision and drained his glass of firewhiskey in one shot. He walked over to the circle that had ensnared Pavarti and people automatically parted for him. Already the crowd had managed to rip a portion of Pavarti’s top off revealing her bare midsection and the top of her bra. The cheering suddenly stopped as Malfoy held up his hand to quiet the room.

“As a reward for you all tonight I have decided that one of you will get to take this lovely slave home with them.” A few of them seemed to murmur complaints but the majority were eager to win the girl for themselves. “ Each of you will spell your name onto a slip of parchment and send it into my empty glass. My little slave will read out the winner”.

Eagerly the crowd complied and within seconds the cup was full of paper. Hermione walked over to Draco hating him for making her a part of her friends enslavement. She begrudgingly took his glass and turned to face the room. She could see Pavarti staring at her pleadingly for help and Hermione felt like she had failed the girl. She’d given everything she had to save her but really all she was doing was condemning the girl to a life as miserable as her own. 

With shaking fingers she reached in and pulled out the first paper her hand came in contact with. To her surprise the sheet was blank, she looked at Malfoy and he gave an almost imperceptible shake of the head. Was this what her servitude had bought her? A chance to choose her friend’s captor? She stared around the room wondering who out the group might show Parvati an ounce of kindness. 

Goyle would be merciless and Cormack was completely out of the question. If she took any longer in deciding people would become suspicious of the ruse and she didn't want to know what would happen if the crowd got out of hand.

 

“The winner is Blaise Zabini” she said shakily. Everyone besides Blaise immediately erupted in angry grumblings but he ignored them and stepped up to claim his prize. 

Although he’d been drunk for most of the party he’d been the only one who hadn't made any type of lascivious gesture towards her. She hoped that he might treat Parvati with some semblance of decency.

He seemed to confirm this by announcing that he would be indulging in his prize in private and that he had no intention of sharing with the likes of them. He then thanked Draco for a lovely evening and without anymore fanfare apparated out of the room with Parvati in tow.

With Pavarti gone the atmosphere in the drawing room seemed much more subdued and the the party slowly began to disperse. As the last of the wizards filtered out a few of them couldn't leave without giving her at least a parting insult. After the last guest left Hermione let out a sigh of relief. The night had been even worse than she imagined and all she really wanted to do now was curl up in her bed and sleep away the bad memories.

Malfoy seemed to notice how exhausted she felt because he dismissed her for the rest of the night. She made her way out into the main hallway and began to ascend the staircase. It seemed so cruel that she could see the front door from here and yet it might as well be a million miles away. Even if she managed to get out of the house she’d be completely useless without her wand. The next time she tried to escape she needed to be ready. She just needed to bide her time with Malfoy until she could figure out a way to not only leave this place but to make sure she couldnt be caught again. Summoning the last of her strength she made her way back to her room which was both her prison and her haven.


	10. Chapter 10

Malfoy wasted no time in taking advantage of their new arrangement. He strode into her room early the next morning with a smug look on his face. She had been in the midst of a terrible dream and his intrusion had brought her from one nightmare to the next. She quickly sat up and did her best to hide the blush at having been caught in only her bra and panties. She moved the bed sheet up to cover her chest.

Malfoy smiled as he watched her attempt to uphold some modesty. “Hermione remove yourself from the bed and come and join in me in the bathroom.”

Sighing she got out of bed and followed him through the open door. Malfoy was lounging near the tub in his tight fitting black pants and grey t-shirt. He looked so deceptively handsome that for a moment she almost forgot how cruel he could be. She was quickly reminded however when he opened his mouth.

“How would you like to have a bath Granger?” Draco said coyly.  
Hermione’s eyebrows shot up in alarm “No thank you. I’m already very clean”.

“I don't think you are. In fact I think you’re downright filthy. Why dont you slip out of those panites and go get into the tub”.

Hermione backed up a few steps until she was pressed against the bathroom counter. “I’d like some privacy then Malf.. Master. Why don't you wait in the other room while I get clean.”

Malfoy slid his hands through the hot water playfully before he spoke. “I don't think so my little mudblood. Don't make me ask you again. That is unless you weren't serious about our deal last night. Maybe I should have another party and make Pavarti the guest of honor again? Only this time I have a feeling things might go very differently.

“No. You can't do that. I’m sorry. I’ll get into the tub”. 

Hermione slowly moved closer to Malfoy and with shaking hands attempted to unclasp her bra. She had never undressed in front of a man before and certainly never thought it would be Malfoy. She tried to stay calm as the clasp came undone and she let her bra drop to the floor. Her hands immediately moved to cover her breasts.

“Come now Hermione. There is no need to be shy. After all we’ll be getting to know each other very well in the days to come.” 

She hated it when he used her name. It was so much easier when he called her Mudblood or Granger but when he said Hermione it felt so intimate. As if she was his willing lover and not the slave he’d made her into.

Telling herself she was doing this for Pavarti somehow made it possible for her to hook her thumbs into the sides of her pink panties and slide them down her legs. She kept her arms to her sides as she revealed herself to this vile man. 

Draco let out an appreciative sigh as he took in her form. Eventually he pointed to the tub and she reluctantly stepped into the hot water. 

She submerged her head underwater and cherished the brief respite from Malfoy’s gaze. She wondered how long she’d be able to hold her breath and figured it had to have been at least a minute but didn't get to find out when Malfoy grabbed her by the hair and forced her above the water.

“Owww. Malfoy. Let go of me.” Despite her protests he was still holding a firm grip on the top of her hair.

“What do you think you’re doing Granger! Do I need to start monitoring all your bathroom activities to make sure you don't drown yourself in 5 inches of water?!

Realizing how angry he was becoming she did the one thing she knew he wouldn't expect. She smiled and stuck out her tongue.

“Relax okay. I was just playing around”. She splashed some water in his direction to prove her point.

Shocked, he released his firm grip on her hair and searched her face. After a moment his anger subsided and he smirked at her.

“Very funny Granger. You’re a regular comedian.”

The smile quickly left her face however when she saw him stand up and begin to undress. 

“What are you doing” she sputtered. 

What does it look like I’m doing? It wouldn't make sense if one of us were dirty and the other were clean now would it? Smiling he took off his shirt and when he began to reach for his belt she quickly looked away. She’d gotten a glimpse of his upper body and with his lean build and sharp muscles she had a hard time denying how handsome he was. If only he wasn't the most despicable man on the planet. She saw him get into the tub out of the corner of her eye and felt his arms move around her.

“I can tell I excite you Granger” When I’m this close I can feel your heartbeat speed up, hear your breath quicken”.

She did her best to try to appear impassive but his words cut into her. She didn't want him, didn't want this intimate moment between them but she couldn't deny that she found him attractive and that thought disgusted her.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck as his hands began to touch her. Her own hands were clenched into fists as she did her best to ignore what he was doing to her. When his fingers brushed up against her nipple she flinched.

“Relax…. Just let yourself enjoy what I do to you. No one has to know how much you like it. You can still pretend you’re a good little Gryffindor after I’m done with you”.

For just a second she considered just giving in. He was going to do what he wanted with her anyway. Was it really so terrible to just enjoy it?

When he resumed playfully toying with her nipple something inside her felt like it was threatening collapse. She was Hermione Fucking Granger dahmit! The last survivor of the Golden Trio and she would not give in to a Malfoy.

SLAP.

The two stared at eachother in shock for a moment. Malfoy’s cheek was bright red and Hermione still had her hand in the air. 

When Draco spoke his voice sounded lethal as it echoed off the titles. .“Hermione I have tried to be patient with you but that patience has run out.” His eyes had taken on a cold edge that chilled her to her very core despite the hot water she was engulfed in.

Draco. Pleas--

“For once in your life shut your mouth! Do you think you can just taunt me with that slutty body of yours and there wouldn't be consequences. I wanted things to be different between us but it's clear that isn't going to happen. Maybe you prefer it rough. Is that it! Do you want me to be more like my father. I can show you how he would handle your little defiance.”

Grabbing her roughly by the wrist he began dragging her naked across the cold marble floor. 

“Stop. You’re hurting me. Let me go! Let me go! She screamed as she did her best to thwart him moving her any farther. He punched her hard in the abdomen and the sudden shock of pain immobilized her. Trying her best to breathe in and out she couldn't stop Draco from throwing her on the bed.

She heard Draco mutter a spell and her arms and legs immediately turned to jelly. Without her struggling he calmly walked over a locked cabinet beside the fireplace and begin removing several items. When she caught sight of a cane she nearly passed out with fear. He wouldnt. Oh God. Why had she slapped him. What was she thinking. Her defiance seemed to have gotten rid of any of the progress they’d begun to make. 

He returned to the bed and laid out a whip, cane and paddle. 

“My father taught me a long time ago how he thought Malfoy property should be treated. Now you are going to get a taste of that particular method of punishment.

He rolled her body over his lap and placed her in a position that would give him the best angle to her bottom. “Which one should I choose Granger? They each have their own merits of course but I think based on your particularly egregious error tonight we should try out the paddle. What do you think? Finally quiet are you? If you agree with my form of punishment just keep silent.  
Inside she was screaming at him but the spell had completely immobilized her. She could only move her eyes which were currently starting at the velvet green bed comforter below her.

“The beauty of this particular device” he said “is that it has an added heat warming spell. Something I think you’ll truly begin to appreciate in just a moment.”

Slap! The paddle hit her wet skin causing a shiver of pain to course through the lower half of her body.

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Oh god. She already had tears in her eyes and it seemed like he was just getting started.

“I’m going to remove my little freezing spell but if you do one single thing to defy me I promise you will suffer the consequences for weeks to come”.

With a wave of relief she was able to open her mouth and take a short gasp of breath. That breath turned into a scream however as he brought the paddle down on her again.

Already the heat from the paddle felt like it was burning her flesh. She didn't think she could handle much more. She desperately wanted to beg him to stop but pride held her back. 

She heard the unfortunately familiar swish in the air as the paddle came down again and again on her sore bottom. Finally she couldn't hold back the tears and she began to sob pathetically in his lap as if she were some recalcitrant child. 

Draco put the paddle down for a moment and smoothed his hand over Hermione’s blistered bottom. He’d done quite a good job in making her flesh pay for her transgression. His father would certainly have been proud.

Having her cry naked in his lap began to stir him back to his original intent. He moved his hand down further until it was in between her legs. He felt that untouched part of her and was surprised to discover a little moisture. Perhaps she wasn't hating this as much as he thought.

“You’re wet Granger. Did you like the spanking I just gave you? Hermione jumped at the intrusion of his fingers but did her best to remain still as he probed her. She balled her hands into fists and tried to ignore what his digits were doing to her.

“Are you sorry for being such a very bad girl” he said in a mocking voice.

A part of her wanted to throw every curse in the book at him. Wanted to repeat every vile thought she’d ever had about him but the threat of more punishment dissuaded her of this fantasy.

Doing her best not to sound as humiliated as she felt she said “Yes Master. I’m very… very sorry for slapping you. 

“Do you think you’ve been properly punished for your actions”. She wanted to wipe that condescending smile right off his face but instead gave him what he wanted.

“Yes Master. I’ll be better from now on”

Thats a good girl he said soothingly as he moved her body so that she now lay in his lap. He cradled her as if she were a child with her arms around his neck. He absently stroked her nipple and she did her best to ignore his ministrations.

“I think that's enough excitement for today wouldn't you agree little Gryffindor. Why don't you get some sleep.”

She weakly nodded her head and moved to get under the covers.

Uh uh. Draco scolded her playfully as he gently slapped her abused bottom. “Only good girls get to sleep in the bed.” He waved his wand and a small dog cage appeared next to the bed. I think you can sleep in here until you’ve learned to be a better slave.

Her faced colored in sheer humiliation as she got off the bed and crawled into the dog cage without protest. He magicked the door shut and proceeded to extinguish the fire. 

It was certainly going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely won't be the last chapter. I plan on introducing a new familiar character in the next one. Hope you guys enjoy!


	11. Remembering the Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys. Sorry about the wait but I hope you enjoy the new chapters. Please leave feedback as I love to hear from my readers.

Chapter 11

It had been hours since she’d last seen Draco and her mind was reeling from everything that happened. She’d thought it had been bad enough when she’d been confined to this room but Draco had proven to her that her gilded cage was a gift compared to the dog cage she was currently laying in. She’d tried her best to get comfortable but her muscles already ached from being forced to stay in the same position for so long. She was doing her best to ignore the increasingly pressing issue of needing to use the bathroom but she knew that if Draco didn't come soon she’d have an accident just like the bitch she’d become.

As her mind drifted off she began to think of Ron. Since becoming Malfoy’s property she’d tried to banish thoughts of him but almost every night she dreamed of his death. The guilt at having survived the war had taken its toll on her and she found herself unable to recall the good memories without being overwhelmed by the bad ones. Even the night he proposed had become drenched in the blood of the battle that followed soon after. Harry had given them all the night off to enjoy themselves as they’d been working so hard to prepare Hogwarts for the final battle.

Ron had taken her on a stroll of the grounds eventually sneaking them into the Herbology Greenhouse. He’d deftly maneuvered them through the exotic and dangerous plants until they’d reached the back corner where he’d convinced her to close her eyes. She could still hear his voice whisper in her ear and feel the tickle on her heated cheek. When she’d opened her eyes he was on bended knee holding something gently in his fist.

“Hermione you have been the inspiration in my life. You are the thorn in my side and the person I love to argue with most. This is what true lasting love feels like. He opened the palm of his hands showing the tiniest green bud. This is a forever Roserana. If you accept me as your mate it will be linked by our love and when we get married it will bloom and produce two binding rings.”

I remember my weak trembling knees and how happy he looked when I said yes. How he twirled me around and how deeply we’d kissed. Together we held the little green seed in our hands and Ron said a spell I didn't recognize. The little seed glowed softly and became encased in a rose tinted opaque ball. They’d buried it in one of the planters and she had truly believed that one day they would come back and see it bloom.

For a second she glowed in the memory of that night until Ron’s lifeless eyes flashed into her mind. 

For a second it felt like she couldn't breathe. The pain was just as fresh as it had been the night he died.The tears welled up in her eyes and she did her best to try to control her breathing. Malfoy had put her through the ringer the last few weeks and she was finding it harder and harder to control her emotions.

As if he had heard her thoughts the door to her room opened and in strode the devil himself. He was wearing a crisp dark suit with an expensive looking green tie. There was no getting around the fact that he looked like a man who had the world at his fingertips. Which she supposed he did.

He took his time as he poured himself a drink and magicked a few ice cubes into his glass. At last he walked to the front of her cage and crouched down to look at her. She did her best to ignore her near bursting bladder as Malfoy stared into her eyes. She just hoped it hadn't looked like she was crying. Being in a cage was humiliating enough and she wanted to desperately cling to some dignity, even if it was only an illusion at this point.

“How’s my naughty little girl this morning” he said in his usual snarky drawl. 

“Just wonderful. I love being locked in a cage with no food or water for hours. You should try it sometime…. Master.

“Very funny Mudblood. Maybe you haven't learned your lesson after all. Perhaps I should leave you in there a few more days and then we’ll see if you can learn some humility. He stood up and started to make his way towards the door.

A few more days. In this cage? Oh God. Just the thought of spending another hour in here made me want to wail in agony.

“Wait. Master. Please. I’m sorry. I’ve learned my lesson. Please let me out. I’ll be a good girl”. I nearly choked on the last bit but I keep my eyes averted so he can't see how furious I am.

“Hmmm” he seemed to be pondering my words with as much smug delight as Snape used to have whenever Harry gave the wrong answer in class.

“If I do let you out? Do you promise to do what you are told?

“Yes. Just please. I have to .. I have to use the bathroom”. I could feel the warmth of my cheeks as I blushed in embarrassment. This was so humiliating. Naked in a cage begging Malfoy to use the bathroom. How had I fallen so low?

“Alohomora”.

The cage door clicked open and I immediately scrambled out.

“Go clean yourself up and make sure to get rid of all that unnecessary hair” he said pointing at my nether regions. “I need you to look presentable for tonight. We are going on a little field trip.”

I bolted into the bathroom and relieved myself in record time. I turned the sinks faucet on and began taking big gulps of water. My time in the cage had dehydrated me and the water felt soothing against my parched throat.

With my immediate bodily needs met I opted for the small shower in the corner instead of drawing myself another bath. Perhaps my muscles could have benefited from a good soaking but the memories of what had transpired there just last night were too vivid for me to ignore.

I took a rather long shower and worked over my stiff muscles. I lathered my hair twice and made sure every inch of me was clean. Draco provided me with no razors but there was a small purple bottle that said Hair No Show in curly flashy letters. I applied it sparingly to my armpits and legs first and saw immediate results. I then took a tiny amount and placed it over my mound. I’d always had hair down there and it had never even occurred to me to get rid of it. Within a minute or so I was completely bald. Somehow I felt even less protected than I was before. 

I shivered as I wrapped a towel around myself. The mirror had not fogged and I wondered what type of enchantment it had on it. Hogwarts used a simple repellent charm that was layered underneath a specially created glass that was able to ignore the weather elements. It was rather complex and had gotten her interested in the difficulties of element manipulation that professor Sna AHHHH. She nearly jumped out of her smooth skin when Florpy appeared directly behind her.

“Oh God” I said clutching my chest. “You scared me half to death”. I had to catch my breath as Florpy stared at me with worried eyes.

“I is very sorry Misses. Did I suprises you again?? Florpy tried to be quieter this time.

“Yes I realize that Florpy I just wasn't expecting you. Maybe next time you could use the door. That way I won't have a minor heart attack every time I see you.

Florpy’s eyes widened considerably as she tried to contemplate my request “The door??.. Oh no… Misses I could never do that. Them’s for the Master’s to use. I is a good elf.

“Well I say it's okay for you to use them, it is my room after all (more like my prison I thought). Besides we wouldn't have to tell them.”

Florpy seemed to think on this a moment and just when it looked like she might agree she suddenly took a running leap at the wall head first.

“Secrets is bad. Florpy isn't supposed to keep things from the Master. She backed this claim up again by sending her small head back into the wall with such a force that Hermione thought she might have knocked herself out.

“Stop.” Hermione screamed. Physically picking the elf up and holding her at arm's length. Ok. No secrets. What if I ask him instead? If he gives you permission would that be okay?

Despite her recent head wound Florpy smiled brightly at her. “Oh that would be wonderful miss.”

“Okay well at least that is settled then. Now why did you come here in the first place?

“Master Malfoy says I needs to help you look good tonight. He says you havfs to look your best.

I groaned inwardly when I remembered he had said something about a field trip. At least it wasn't another dinner party, I didn't think I could stand another one of those so soon after what happened to Pavarti. 

My mind which used to be my best asset had been failing me as of late so it took me a moment to realize that a field trip meant not just getting out of this room but most likely off the Malfoy grounds entirely. Knowing enough about ancient magical families and their protective charms my chance of escaping had been close to nil here but off grounds I might have a chance.

“Florpy. Did Master Malfoy say where he was taking me?

“No Misses but he did say you’d be seeing an old friend tonight”.

“An old friend” I racked my brain with ideas about who it could be. Maybe Pavarti? But if it had been her Malfoy probably would have just said her name to Florpy. No. It had to be somebody else.

While she lost herself in thought, Florpy went to work in making her presentable. It took nearly an hour but when she was done Hermione’s makeup was perfectly executed and her hair put up into two god awful pigtails. Her body had been softened by various potions and now all that was left to do was get dressed. 

Florpy appeared as though reading her thoughts, with an outfit so horrifying Hermione nearly screamed in terror.

It was her old Hogwarts school uniform only it was completely altered to look more like something a cheap stripper might wear. Her plaid skirt was only a few inches long and her white shirt was nothing more than a handkerchief. Her school tie which she’d always worn with pride was now a choke collar. 

“I cannot wear that. He is mental if he thinks he can do this to me. This is beyond… this is … I can't do this.

I put my face in my hands trying my best not to spoil the makeup Florpy just applied. Knowing I didn't have any choice didn't make what I was about to wear any better. It was a betrayal, a mockery of everything Gryffindors had ever stood for. 

Just as I was about to sink further into my despair a lightbulb went off in my head. What if Draco was taking me to Hogwarts. If this was the destination of his little field trip then I actually might stand a real chance of escaping. No one knew the history of that place better than me thanks to Hogwarts: A History. All it would take was giving Malfoy the slip and I could disappear long enough to gather supplies and make a break for it.

Maybe the resistance was finished but that didn't mean I needed to spend the rest of my life as some sideshow sex freak for Malfoy.

I lifted my head and took the outfit from Florpy who helped me quickly dress. I didn't even complain when I saw the stripper heels. I could run faster barefoot anyway.

“Thank You for helping me Florpy. I hope you have a nice evening.

The elf looked at me strangely for a moment before disappearing with a soft pop.

I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. All I had to do was play the obedient slave tonight and in just a few short hours I’d be free of Malfoy.


	12. An Old Enemy

Chapter 12

I’d nearly fallen asleep by the time Malfoy entered the room. He already had his cloak on as he approached me. He took in my outfit with a genuine smile that made me want to spit in his face. I did my best to mask my anger and look like the broken slave he clearly wanted.

“Granger you look wonderfully slutty. I think if you'd worn that outfit back when we were in school you’d have had a lot more boys caring about that little Elf cause of yours.”

“Yes Master”. I said with my head bowed. 

I wasn't going to succumb to Malfoy’s taunts tonight. I just had to ignore him until I had a chance to run. 

“Looks like your time in the cage did you more good than I thought. It seems you’ve finally started to learn your new place in this world of ours. 

Procuring a rich red velvet cloak from my wardrobe he hastily covered me with it.

“Now come along. I don't want to be late. We will be joining a very special guest tonight.”

A quick apparition later had them appearing in a dark deserted field. My first instinct was to run but Malfoy had a firm grip on my elbow. Even if I made it the tree’s he’d still catch me in a matter of minutes. 

“Come on. He said as he roughly pulled me along. The heels made me walk incredibly slowly and after a few minutes and already sore ankles I wasn't sure I’d be able to make it all the way to the castle when we suddenly stopped. Malfoy waved his wand and placed his hand in mid air. 

A dark mansion materialized before our eyes. I didn't recognize the place but something about its size and appearance made it feel foreboding.

“Where are we?”

He didn't answer as they walked through the gate and up the drive. The house towered over her as they got closer and she did her best to stay calm as Draco waved his wand at the door. A silver snake shot out of the tip and slid past its entrance. A moment later the door opened and Malfoy ushered her over the threshold.

Inside the foyer it was nearly as dark as it had been outside. The only light came from a levitating candle that appeared and began leading them through the house. She followed Malfoy numbly as she assessed her surroundings. Deep mahogany paneling adorned the bottom half of the walls while an ancient looking wallpaper crept its way up the the ceiling.

The paintings also held little clue of who the owner of the house was. Most of them depicted brutal battles and the only portraits were of distinguished looking wizards looking out crossly from their frames. Although there had been something rather familiar looking about the face of a young boy in the last portrait but she just couldn't place him. The candle led them past several more closed doors until it stopped in front of a black steel door at the end of the hallway.

“Now Hermione I expect you to continue acting like a good slave. I don't want any trouble from you tonight. It is very important that we make a good impression. If you do anything to disobey me I assure you there will be severe consequences.

Malfoy waved his wand and pointed at her shoes casting a spell “Simuli”. Just in case you had any ideas of running off tonight those heels cannot leave your feet or the property without me. 

He smiled at her look of outrage. Holding her elbow tighter as he moved her through the door.

The room was more brightly lit than the hallway and for a moment Hermione was unable to take in much. As her eyes adjusted she noticed the room appeared to be a study filled with an assortment of heavy looking books and deep leather furniture. There were no windows and she immediately felt boxed in by her surroundings. A large wooden desk lay at the back wall and a man she knew all too well sat at its helm.

“Professor Snape!” She could hardly believe her eyes. She hadn't seen Snape since the Battle at Hogwarts. She’d watched him fight alongside the death eaters and cast several unforgivable curses. She was sure he’d killed several of her friends that night.

White hot anger coursed through her and if it were not for Malfoy’s grip she would certainly have already started punching him.

“You lying traitorous murder. How could you do that to us? Your own students you swore to protect.” She was shouting at this point and would have continued to do so if Malfoy hadn't covered her mouth with his hand. He spun her around and stared viciously into her eyes.

“If one more disrespectful word comes out of your mouth I will ensure you spend a month in that cage. Do I make myself clear?” 

Her mouth muffled a few more bits of profanity but when he shook her she quieted herself.

Snape appeared to watch them with a look akin to amusement. Malfoy removed his hand and pulled her further into the room until they were standing before Snape.

“Kneel Slave.” Reluctantly Hermione lowered herself to her knees.

“It’s good to see you Draco. The dark lord is pleased with the last raid you conducted. I was worried you might get distracted by this little chit but I’m pleased that hasn't been the case. Although I can imagine you’ve been having plenty of fun taming her. 

Snape leered at her as he he said that last bit.

“You have no idea Severus. It’s been quite the uphill battle but I can assure you that she makes up for her that smart mouth of her’s in other ways.

She was disgusted by the way they talked about her. She needed to think of a way out of this house and fast. She had no desire to spend another second with these vile men. She racked her brain for ideas but became distracted when Malfoy commanded her to stand.

“Remove your cloak and show Professor Snape what a good student you still are.”

Hermione's face went bright red as she remembered what she was wearing. She looked at Malfoy pleadingly but he simply continued his expectant stare.

Clumsily she unhooked the clasp of her cloak and let it fall to the floor. 

She watched as the men raked their eyes over her body. Snape gave a low whistle of approval at her outfit. She’d never felt so cheap before. This was her teacher and one of the many members of faculty she’d admired. Throughout the years she had wanted so badly to please him. To make him proud of her despite his dislike of Harry.

Draco took a seat on the leather couch nearby, relaxing into the couch and magicking himself a drink from a nearby decanter.

“Professor Snape has taken a keen interest in your training. He seems to think you might be too difficult for me tame. But I’ve explained to him that all you really needed was a firm hand to show you that your true place is as a servant to Pureblood wizards. Isn't that right mudblood?

“Yes Master” I said rather glumly. 

“See Snape. I told you.”

“Would you mind if I experienced her training for myself Draco? I’ve certainly admired her throughout the years and it would be joy to finally get my hands on the Gryffindor know it all. 

My head snapped towards Draco as I heard Snape's request. Would he really share me with Snape? I looked at him for help but he simply ignored my desperate eyes.

“I don't like to share my toys Severus. You of all people should know that Malfoy’s are very particular when it comes to their possessions.

He patted his lap and despite herself Hermione jumped at the chance to get a little farther away from Snape. She seated herself on Draco’s knee and did her best to ignore the hardness in his pants.

“I haven't forgotten Draco but perhaps you’d allow me to exercise a bit of disciple on the girl. She did insult several times tonight. Would that be acceptable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I let Snape give Hermione a little more than just discipline? Let me know what you guys think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets a dose of discipline from her former professor but is everything as it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the new chapters. Let me know what you think of the story in the comments below.

I remember once in Potions class I had answered a difficult 3 part question about the main uses of the bunglebee flower. Professor Snape stood behind his cauldron with a look of utter distaste as I regurgitated the entire chapter written in my 5th year potions book. 

“Ms. Granger you may be able to memorize the entire course curriculum for the year but you are without a doubt the least imaginative student I have ever had. Even longbottom’s abysmal answers are at least his own. The next time you want to answer a question why don't you save us all the tiring plagiarization speech and shut up.

I can almost feel the warmth in my cheeks as I recall that moment. The humiliation of being chastised in front of the whole class by my least favorite professor. At the time, I had thought that moment was the worst in my student career. Now bent over the desk with my ass in the air waiting for Snape to spank me I can definitely confirm that I was very wrong.

As I turned my neck I could see him holding a black paddle velvet paddle and could hear it swishing lightly in the air as he made lazy practicing strokes. The soft sounds it made brought anything but reassurance to my ears.

He had asked her to bend over Draco’s desk with her bum high in the air. Her ridiculously short skirt had ridden up and you could plainly see the tiny white panties underneath. 

She felt a tiny shudder as snape gently caressed his way from her thigh all the way to her bum. Pulling the skirt all the way up to reveal her panties to the two gentlemen.

Tears of shame had begun to well up in the corner of her eyes as she realized that she was nothing but a sex object for the two slytherins she hated most. 

“Now Ms. Granger I don't want to have to tell you again. Get that bottom of yours up higher. He emphasized his order with a loud smack. His hand stung her bottom and she braced herself against the desk.”

“You have been an insolent know it all since the moment I met you. What would you do for an A plus? I’ve always wondered how far I could push you. So terribly eager to please. 

She shivered at the way his voice dropped at the end. To think she had actually defended him at one point. How could she have been so naive.

Let us begin with your punishment Ms. Granger. I thought we should start with a paddling in order to teach you some respect. Would you agree that is the best course of action?

She cast desperate eyes at Malfoy but he wouldn't meet her gaze. Instead he seemed to be lost in thought as though this little show weren't happening right before his eyes.

SMACK.

The paddle made direct contact with her bum and the shock of it nearly made her fall over. She gripped the edge of the desk more tightly and managed to maintain her position. 

“I asked you a question and I expect a proper answer”.

She couldn't see Snape but his presence seemed to dominate the room. Even Draco seemed like a far away figure compared to the man with the menacing cloak behind her. 

“Whatever you think is best ” she said in a sarcastic tone.

SMACK…..SMACK…… SMACK

A chorus of painful slaps rained down on her poor defenseless bottom. She didn't think she could take another blow without crying out. 

“I expect the proper respect. Now say it again”

“Whatever you think is best….. Sir.” She spit out the last word with all the hatred she could muster.

“Very Good” he said. His hand felt monstrous as he rubbed little circles on her bottom. She wondered if she already had bruising and they’d only just begun

“I can see we have a long way to go until we can knock some of that misguided Gryffindor arrogance out of you. I must say I’m delighted at the prospect of training you to be a good slave. Even if it is only for the night.”

She heard the swish before she felt the impact.

SMACK….SWISH.. SMACK….…. SWISH…..SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The tears began to stream down her face as she felt the biting slap of the paddle over and over again. Her fingers felt numb as he continued raining down blows.

After what seemed like eternity the spanking stopped. “Have you learned your lesson now Mudblood. Are you going to be a good little slut and do as you're told from now on. 

He touched her bottom with just the tip of his finger but it might has well have been an electric shock. I shook my head up in down in defeat. The pain was horrible but the humiliation is what really broke down my resolve. 

“Good. Then stand up and walk over to that corner by Draco. I want you to push your panties down to your ankles and take a time out. Lift that skirt up so that we can see your punishment. I want to admire my handiwork. You are not to come out of the naughty corner until I say so. Is that understood?”

She could hear the relish in his voice as he humiliated her. She once again looked at Draco but he offered her no reprieve. Instead he took another sip of his drink and nodded for her to do as she was told.

“Yes Sir” she whispered and slowly walked to the corner. She could feel both men’s eyes on her as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. She hesitated to lift her skirt. She fingered the fabric for a moment. Wondering if you could die of shame.

“Don't make me come over there Ms. Granger or you’ll lose more than just your skirt. 

Slowly with a feeling of defeat she lifted her skirt to the men. Making sure to keep her eyes tightly shut. But no amount of wishing could change the reality that at this moment Professor Snape was staring at her reddened naked ass.

“Do you see what a bit of discipline can do even to a prideful Gryffindor Draco. If only I’d been able to use physical punishments at Hogwarts. I could have started training her when she was much younger”.

“Don't be so overconfident Severus. I’ve given her a few beatings myself but she seems to snap back to her old self in just a few days”.

“Ah yes. Well. I’d love to give her a refresher any day of the week”.

“I think once was enough for my liking. I must be going. I’ve got work to do as we both know”.

“Come along Granger. Drop your skirt. We’re leaving”. 

She didn't need to be told twice. She went to pull up her panties but Snape stopped her.

“Give those to me Mudblood” Looking at Draco in utter revulsion at Snape's request he once again nodded. Grudgingly she removed her panties and walked over to Snape. She balled them into her fist and held them out to him. In an instant he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. Using his other hand he brought her head towards his and kissed her. Hard and biting she fought against him as he claimed her mouth. Their mouth’s intertwined for a moment and she felt Snape’s tongue move something small and hard into her back right cheek. She nearly choked and was still struggling against him when she felt Draco drag her back.

“Was I fucking unclear Snape. Do not ever touch my toy without my permission again or there will be hell to pay.

He practically dragged her out of the room. Her cloak forgotten in the study.


	14. Chapter 14

They apparated back to the manor nearly an hour ago but Malfoy was still furious about what Snape had done. He’d dragged her into his study where he’d proceeded to angrily pull books off the shelves and smash a few expensive looking items. All while shouting random expletives.  
“Who does he think he is? I am the bloody war hero not him. If it weren't for me he wouldn't have a pot to piss in. Thinks he can do whatever he wants just because the dark lord believes he walks on water…. Son of a bitch has another thing coming to him.”

Malfoy took another deep gulp from a dark amber bottle that had been glued to his hand for the last hour. He had been drinking all night but this last bit had clearly put him over the edge. 

He was raving drunk and Hermione did her best to minimize her existence. Trying to inconspicuously sink into the chair and maybe just will herself into disappearing. She held the strange object Snape had put in her mouth with his tongue and wondered why she didn't just spit it out.

Wild unfocused eyes trained themselves on her as Malfoy seemed to remember she was in the room.

“Did you like it when he kissed you Granger???? Did it make you feel good to know you were being a good slut? 

He moved himself so that his face was inches from her own. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

“Are you kidding me? He’s the most disgusting man on the planet. I’d rather make out with a dung beetle then let him touch me again!”

Malfoy visibly relaxed at this answer and for a second she was worried he might kiss her. Instead he brought his knees to the floor and passed out with his head on her lap.

A few minutes of his snoring passed before she was sure it might be safe enough to remove whatever was in her mouth.

Spitting the object into the ball of her hand it looked like a miniature remembrall. It glowed with a foggy essence that seemed to call to her. Whatever it was she was sure there was something important inside. She just had to figure out how to access the information.

“Speak to me?”

Nothing

“Tell me what you know”?

Nadda

Maybe it was a code. She tried to think back to anything Snape might have said to her tonight. Trying to ignore the horrible images that flashed before her eyes. 

“Know it all”

The ball’s foggy mist seemed to solidify and suddenly she felt a pulling so severe she thought she may be torn out of her very skin.

She hit solid ground right side up and found herself in a small mahogany study not that different from the one she left. Only the tile was different, black and white marble like that of a chess table lay beneath her feet. 

Sitting in a deep maroon chair was professor Snape. He looked exactly the same as when they’d just left him and she wondered what the hell she’d gotten herself into.

“Relax Ms. Granger. I cannot hurt you. Nor would I if I had any choice in the matter. His oily words brought her no comfort.

“I am risking everything to get this message to you. In a true sense I am not really here. I’ve recorded this before our session tonight but I can imagine what I’ll have to do to you and how I’ll have to behave.

Hologram Snape stood up from his chair and crossed over towards a green pale fire. He threw something inside it and suddenly it glowed a deep violet. His wand moved a few times but he did not speak whatever incantation he was working aloud.

Her brain went into overtime going over possibilities of what exactly he was up to and she was so focused on trying to figure it out she nearly missed his next sentence.

“... this is the price I pay for losing the war. I am forced to be something I would never have dreamed of. But that is not why I have called you here. I want to help you.”

Dream Snape looked up and made eye contact with her even though one of them wasn't really there.

“You may not believe me but you are my last hope for some small redemption. I failed Harry and now you are all that’s left of him. Which means you are all that’s left of….. Her.

“She didn't know whom Snape was referring to but if he was serious about offering her help could she really trust him?

“There may be a way that I can take you away from Malfoy. It’s a huge gamble but if you can be patient just know that I’m doing everything in my power to stop what he’s doing to you.

The fire began to smoke up the room. A cloud of violet smoke started to obscure her vision.   
“This memory will self destruct as soon as you leave it but the fog will stay buried in your subconscious so that no one can access our conversation..Until we meet again know it all.”

Instead of pulling she felt like she was falling as she suddenly sunk into the chair in Malfoy’s study. He was still draped across her lap snoring away and for a second she thought she might have imagined it all but something deep inside her knew that wasn't true. For better or worse Snape had offered himself up as her ally and a part of her wondered if his desire to help might really be sincere.


	15. Chapter 15

She spent the rest of the night weighing her options and wondering if she could somehow slip out of the chair, without Malfoy noticing. Around 3am with her eyes beginning to flutter she decided to take her chances and gently moved Malfoy’s head off of her lap. She placed it back gently on the chair and amazingly he stayed asleep. She made a mental note in the future if she ever wanted to render Malfoy nearly unconscious she could use his penchant for alcohol against him. 

She had never been alone in any room except her bedroom and she relished the opportunity to look around without being watched. The alarms had undoubtedly been set all over the house to alert Malfoy if she were to try and escape but with such an old magical manor at her disposal there had to be something that could potentially be of some use to her.

Of course she was drawn to the lovely gold book cases located near the massive desk facing the window. They were clearly very old and had been enchanted with an old charm to give their appearance a hazy gold hue. The charm should probably be recast soon though as the glamour wasn't quite holding as well as it ought to.

She browsed the titles in front of her and was not surprised to see an assortment of magical dark arts books that she would never have found at Hogwarts. Titles like “Muggle or Mule”, A Warlock's guide to mind Control, “Incantations and forgery” were just the tip of the iceberg.

She moved on to Malfoy’s desk which was neatly arranged with a stack of formal looking government papers in a bin labeled needs signature. She picked up the top report and began to read it and truly wished she hadn't.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We congratulate you on your appointment to the high council of magistrate law. We know you have worked tirelessly to rid the magical world of frauds and mudbloods and with huge success. Enclosed we have provided the new draft of the legislation you requested that would create a Mudblood conversion program that will help retrain these fraudulent witches as useful tools for our society. Enclosed are the specifics of the program and we await your feedback so……

She couldn't read anymore. She felt sick. Malfoy was a member of the high council? She couldn't remember a high council member being under the age of 75 when appointed in nearly 200 years. The last one was Thadius Woodblighter in 1803 who had been 62 and was still considered a spring chicken. She remembered it specifically because it had been in the companion series of Magical History and Governance.

She placed the letter back in its spot and thought about what type of conversion program the council was devising. She shuddered when she thought about other people being subjected to the same treatment she was going through if not much worse. This new program of theirs sounded like they wanted to do the same thing to her people as they had done to the house elves centuries ago. Those awful pureblood bastards. She never would have believed that after fighting for house elf rights at Hogwarts for years that she would one day find herself in a wore off position then they were. 

She could feel the rage building inside of her and she looked over at a snoring Malfoy and her mind flashed dangerously. A silver letter opener glittered on the desk. It’s handle was made of a deep black stone but more importantly it looked sharp. 

Her mind flashed dangerously as she picked up the sharp instrument and walked over to Malfoy. Could she really kill him? After beating her and raping her and sharing her as though she were a plaything the anger inside of her beckoned her forward. 

She couldn't just hurt him. If she didn't end him outright he’d punish her in ways she didn't think she’d be able survive. But was she a murder?

She stepped closer. The room which had been quiet before was filled with the thrum of her pounding heartbeat. The knife moved seemingly of of its own accord as she raised it above her shoulder. She took another step and then another until she was right above of a sleeping Malfoy. 

The whole war had come and gone without her ending the life of a single person. She had thought nothing could change her morality. Could alter that unshakeable do gooder conviction.

When he was sleeping he looked so innocent. Soft blond hair and a handsome face were the masks he wore. Underneath she saw first hand the devil that lived inside him.

She didn't even realize she’d begun to cry as she moved the blade towards his throat. In this make or break decision of life or death she saw Ron’s face not Malfoy’s. Not the face of his death but the smiling boisterous smile of a young man who had truly loved her.

She lowered the knife away from Malfoy and stepped back.If it came down to it she would kill him if she had to. But to end his life like this. To murder him in his sleep seemed like a boundary she could never come back from. 

And even if she did kill him who was to say what would happen to her? Somehow in the space of a few seconds she’d gone from a would be murder to a decision that Severus Snape was now her best chance of survival.

As she placed the letter opener back on the desk Malfoy’s voice suddenly punctured through her frantic thoughts.

“They would have killed you if you’d stuck me with that knife Granger. Not to mention it’s been magicked never to break the skin of any Malfoy”. 

She froze. Fear like she had never experienced before rushed through her body.

Malfoy got up and crossed the difference between them. He stood behind her and brushed the hair off her shoulder and whispered in her ear. You know I’ll have to punish you for that attempt don't you?

She stayed silent.

“Any slytherin their right mind would have gutted me but not Hermione Granger. Golden girl of Gryffindor.

She had her back to him and was glad he couldn't see the effect his words had on her face. 

“Not all of us get to be the good guys. Sometimes fate decides this before we’re even born. 

Before she could ask him what he meant she heart the soft whisper.

“Stupefy” and then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

She woke to the soft ray’s of afternoon sunshine. She snuggled deeper into the covers of her bed before she remember what had happened. She bolted upright as the events of last night flashed before her eyes. She looked next to her and was relieved to see that she was alone in her bedroom. She was wearing a pale blue slip and realized Malfoy must have changed her clothes before he put her to sleep last night. So much had happened in the course of a day that she had a hard time putting all of it together or even be embarrassed.

How she had suffered at Snape’s hands only to have him offer support later on. Almost killing Malfoy and then hearing what he said about not having a choice about being one of the bad guys. She need some time to decompress.

She hopped off the 4 poster bed and walked into the bathroom. Florpy was already inside drawing her a bath. 

“Good Morning Miss”

“Good Morning Florpy. Thank you for drawing me a bath”.

Florpy didn't seem to know what to do with her appreciation at first but eventually smiled”.

“I’d like to be alone for a little while while I wash up.”  
“Of course Miss”

Florpy disappeared with a sharp pop that made Hermione wince and make a mental note to ask Draco about allowing her to use the door. 

She turned towards the mirror and could see deep circles under her eyes. She could feel a soreness in lower body after Snape’s spanking and dropped her slip to assess the damage.  
Her cheeks glowed bright red as embarrassing images from last night flooded her mind. 

She rubbed her bum gently and tried to banish all thoughts of Snape and that dahm paddle. She moved towards the bath and slowly lowered herself down into the hot water. With her eyes closed she could let the world drift away for a while.

She’d been used as some sort of sex object for the demented death eaters several times now. Her own sexual needs had been largely ignored and despite doing her best to separate herself from the situation she couldn't deny that her body was begging for a release of tension. She didn't often touch herself but even back at Hogwarts she’d given in to a few moments of pleasure.

With her eyes closed she began to slowly move her left hand towards her nipple. Gently tweaking it. She continued these ministrations while moving her right hand closer to her mound. She started to think about Ron and one of their heavy makeout sessions. The way his hands felt as they explored her body and how hot his kisses were.  
They’d never done any more than kiss but the sexual tension between them had been something they’d both wanted to explore.

Her fingers found her opening and she gently began to push a finger in. She was so tight that she often couldn't get two fingers in. Ron had lovely long fingers and she thought about how good it would have felt to have him gently stroke her.

Her breath began to pick up as she started moving her fingers in and out. Her body was responding to her touch and she could feel herself getting close. 

“Oh…..uh…..yes...oh”

“If this is how all of your bath’s go we may have to start bathing together”.

Her eyes shot open and she was face to face with Malfoy.

She quickly moved her hands away from her body. Embarrassed that he’d caught her touching herself.

“Don't stop on my account Granger. I was rather enjoying the show”.

She covered her breasts trying to give herself some feeling of modesty but she knew that there was no part of herself that Draco hadn't seen.

“Most people would consider it rude to enter a bathroom without knocking”

“Lucky for me then that those rules don't apply”. Were you close to cumming”?

“That's none of your fucking business. Can't you just let me have a little peace. Do you have to ruin everything!”

“I’m offended. Here I thought you prefered my company over some of my rather demanding friends. Why don't you finish what you started Granger. Go on. I want to watch you cum”.

“Absolutely not!”

“That wasn't a request. Unless you’d prefer I help you finish the job. I’m certainly not one to turn down a lady in need”. Malfoy growled.

His threat was real and the last thing she wanted was to have him touch her again. 

She knew she wasn't going to win this argument so she lay back down and closed her eyes. She tried to hide her mortification as her fingers snaked back to her aching core. She’d been so close before. It was better to just get it over with. 

She was still very wet and her fingers glided back and forth inside her easily. She tried to conjure up more thoughts of Ron but his image kept being replaced by Malfoy. It was so frustrating.

The feelings inside her were building despite her lack of concentration.

“Open your eyes when you cum. I want to see you. ” Malfoy said in a husky voice.

His voice brought her over the edge and an intense blissful orgasm overtook her. Her whole body seemed to melt as the feelings overpowered her.

“Open your eyes Granger” Malfoy Commanded. 

And she did. She opened them and started directly into his cold grey eyes as she came. 

When the pleasure abated she was left feeling empty and humiliated. She’d not only participated in her own degradation but it had even started off as her idea. 

“I came to talk about what happened last night but I’m certainly glad to have found this little distraction”. When she didn't respond he continued “I know this hasn't been easy on you. It isn't supposed to be. But that doesn't make me a monster. Let me show you that I can be kind if you’ll let me. How would you like to take a little field trip?”

Her eyes filled with fear “Back to see Snape?”

“No. No. I was thinking we could do a little shopping. I know you don't care for the clothes in your closet. Would you like to pick out a few new things you do like? 

Any chance to leave the Manor and this room was always appealing but she didn't like the implications. She had told him she didn't want to be a willing whore but step by step that was exactly what he was turning her into. 

“What if I say no? Will you force me to go?”

Malfoy sighed and ran his hand over his mouth. Don't say no Granger. Let me try to be nice for once. 

There was something in his voice that made her actually consider his request. Any chance to leave the Manor meant a chance for a possible escape. At the very least she could stop wearing these god awful outfits. 

Even though she tried to convince herself that she was making the decision but she knew that just like a moment ago Malfoy had her right where he wanted her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the comments inspired me to keep this story going.You guys rock! This chapter was a good deal of fun to write so I hope you enjoy.

An hour later she was wearing a tightly fitted pale pink dress and standing uncomfortably close to Malfoy outside of the Manor. Instead of using a portkey or apparating to their destination Draco had surprised her when he asked her to join him outside. 

The fresh air and early morning sunlight was a welcome change. A moment later a thestral drawn carriage appeared. The carriage itself was magnificent, made of dark wood with intricate carvings running the full length of it’s sides. Small intricate knots lay embedded in the wood slowly moving in tasteful patterns that seemed to converge into one magnificent tableau before dispersing and beginning over again. 

Draco gently took her hand and for a moment she was too distracted to flinch. He placed her finger on one of the pictures and it immediately began reacting to her touch. The pattern changed and she saw that it was slowly recreating one of her favorite paintings from childhood. It was one of her mother's original works of art. She had painted it when they had all gone on holiday as a family to the Isle of Man. The painting had perfectly captured the beauty of the ocean and for a moment she even thought she could still hear her father’s laughter at getting sideswiped by an incoming wave. It was a perfect day.

She removed her hand slowly and the painting fell away. Perhaps Draco sensed her fragile mood as he quietly opened the carriage door and helped her inside. They settled in together and the thestrals began to pull them along in what seemed like effortless efficiency. 

Malfoy sat next to her looking every bit the part of an arrogant British noble. As if traveling in a magical carriage like it was the 1800’s was something he did every day. A peaceful scenic route could be viewed through their carriage window. It looked like a version of England right out of a Jane Austen novel. Flowered covered meadows and lush tree’s. She wondered if there was a spell on the landscape or perhaps on the window itself. Her fingers brushed over the glass and she felt a tingle of energy. The glass then. Wherever they were going Draco didn't want her to know.

They had been in the carriage for only a few minutes but the tension between them made the time crawl by. So far neither of them had said a word and she was perfectly happy to keep it that way. Escaping her gilded prison even for an afternoon in an outfit that didn't look like something a prostitute might reject as too scandalous was a nice change of pace. Not to mention that if she could control her temper and keep Malfoy calm she might actually get something more than just clothes out of the day.

Her mind flashed back to Snape’s message and she once again wondered if she was crazy for tentatively holding out hope that he was going to help her. If only she could find out some information to prove he was really on her side. Malfoy clearly didn't know anything about Snape’s double life or he would never have brought her to him in the first place.

The carriage which had been riding smoothly only moments ago lurched forward with painful precision. The colors of the countryside swam inside out and it felt as though someone had pulled her up by her navel. A moment later and the wheels thudded on uneven ground. They’d obviously traveled a good distance and she took a moment to stretch out the unfamiliar tautness in her limbs. 

Draco appeared unmoved by their little jump through space. Peering out of the glass she was amazed to see that they had landed in the midst of a bustling city. The old buildings and architecture instantly aligned with her knowledge of Paris. She’d always wanted to visit the city but her parents saw her so little as it was that she didn't have the heart to leave them during her summer vacations. 

She took in the sights around her. They passed beautiful looking stores and dozens of lovely cafes. She thought about how nice it would be sit at a table drinking cappuccinos all day, a good book at arm’s reach.

A few moments later the carriage stopped in front of an expensive looking boutique called Elégance en mouvement. The window featured clothes that were magicked to sway invitingly so as to appreciate the colors and textures. Rose petals had been charmed to swirl around the clothes creating a very inviting scene.

“What do you think Hermione? Shall we go in? As he spoke he held out his hand for her.

There was so much wrong with this. The whole idea of what she was doing sickened her but after months of misery she just wanted a break. A time out from dealing with the monster that was Malfoy. 

Nodding wordlessly she took his hand and the two of them entered the shop. She didn't hear a bell but a moment later 2 beautifully dressed women appeared. 

“Ah. Monsieur Malfoy. It is an absolute pleasure to have you in our store.” said the leggy blonde to her right.

“Oui oui” the redhead to her left agreed. 

“Ladies. I’d like to introduce you to Mademoiselle Hermione. I want you to treat her with the same service as you would myself. She’ll need a whole new wardrobe. You both know what I like”. He said with an arrogant wink.

The women laughed at his remark and the blonde playfully touched his shoulder.  
Hermione had the distinct impression that these women had given Malfoy more than just clothing at one point. She tried not gag at the thought. If they only knew what he was really like they probably wouldn't be flirting with him like a bunch of school girls.

“Hermione I have some errands I need to run while you’re shopping.” 

Perhaps he had noticed her hopeful surprise because he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a threatening squeeze. “I don't need to tell you what will happen if you attempt to escape or try to enlist the twits over there to help you”.

When she didn't respond right away he continued

“The Malfoy’s have been privileged customers of this shop for quite some time. They understand here how important discretion is to us. I am giving you an opportunity to earn some trust. If you break it in anyway it won't be given again. Is that understood?

She nodded her head but Malfoy didn't release the pressure he was putting on her shoulder. “Yes”...... When he still didn't let up she spoke the words she knew he wanted to hear “Yes. Master.”

Malfoy said some parting words to the girls who had already begun to gather clothing samples and then he was out the door. For the first time in a long time she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that her momentary freedom was an illusion but even a few hours outside of his immediate control was something to celebrate.

The blonde woman walked over carrying an armful of brightly colored clothing and introduced herself as Aleta. 

“So beautiful and petite. What lovely coloring you have”. She said in a thick french accent. A magical tape measurer moved through the air measuring every inch of Hermione’s body. She tried to stay still but not only was shopping something she had always detested but being trussed up like some silly doll for Malfoy’s amusement wasn't making the situation any better.

Aleta must have noticed her frown.

“Do not worry about a thing Mademoiselle. Now that we are alone just the girls we can have some real fun.”

A champagne flute appeared out of nowhere and landed in Hermione’s hand. As the girls flitted around her she let herself relax a little. Taking a few deep sips she knew that she couldn't let this opportunity to find out information go to waste. Perhaps these women could tell her what was happening in the wizarding world since she’d been captured.

\----  
3 exhausting hours later and Hermione couldn't believe just how many clothes she’d tried on. The shopping assistants had oohed and ahhed at almost every outfit and despite herself she had to admit that clothes were pretty amazing. They’d picked out outfits for almost every conceivable occasion.She wouldn't be surprised if there was even a dress for Arbor day amid her new wardrobe.

While most of the dresses were typical Malfoy style, plunging necklines and sheer material the girls had actually picked out some pieces that were more aligned with her own taste after she protested enough. They even let her pick out a few pairs of pants and a particularly comfortable set of robes so that she could at least feel like herself some of the time.

She had been subtly trying to suss out any news about the wizarding world but the only bits of useful information she learned were about the women themselves. The redhead, Natalia as it turned out was something of a maverick when it came to fashion trends. She was apparently beginning designs on the new uniform for the Beauxbatons school. She went on and on about the new Headmistress who was apparently in Natalia’s estimation a big step up (wink. wink) from the former Olympe Maxime. A barely veiled reference to her long suspected half giant blood.

Aleta was the chattier of the two women. A petite nordic woman whose stunning features were further highlighted by the severe tight blonde bun she sported. So far she had spent most of the time regaling Hermione about the many exclusive parties she attended and all the famous people she’d gotten to meet since moving to the city of lights. She seemed particularly excited about a big upcoming event but didn't give any details. 

Another glass of champagne was pushed into her hand by Natalia and despite herself she was secretly glad. After finishing off her third drink and feeling decidedly happier than she had been in days the ladies directed her to a more secluded area in the back which she discovered housed some of the most beautiful and elaborate lingerie she’d ever seen. 

“ I wont…. I dont think I’ll need any of this." She said looking at a small intricately made leather corset. The women peered at her like she’d grown a third eye. 

“ But Mademoiselle you are with Mr. Malfoy, no?” Said Natalia

She wasn't sure how to respond. Yes she was with Malfoy but certainly not by choice.

After a long pause she nodded but they could clearly see something wasn't right.

“Why don't you try on this piece of clothing here.” Aleta said holding up a black sheer neglige with deep green vines that spread out to cover a woman's most sensitive areas. 

“I’ll assist you in the fitting room for more privacy. You English are always so body conscious.” She said with a reassuring smile.

Before Hermione could respond she was ushered into one of the changing stalls and closed the long red drapery. 

Hermione began to blush as Aleta insisted on helping her take off her bra but protested when she began reaching for her knickers. The champagne had made her head feel foggy and she’d almost forgotten about he marks Snape’s spanking had left on her bum. Her mind instantly flashed back to last night and the shame she’d been holding at bay began to creep up her spine.

Seeing her distress Aleta attempted to comfort her.

“What is wrong Hermione? You are a beautiful girl. You have nothing to be ashamed of”. She said as she wiped away a stray tear.

It’s just that… Hermione blushed furiously “I have marks…. On my bum”. For a moment she thought she might sink into the ground. She’d never felt so mortified. Standing there in just her panties in front of this beautiful woman.

Suddenly a smile of recognition played on Aleta’s face. “Oui. I see. You are bad girl and Draco punished you. Is that it? I see he is still fond of playing his games?” She giggled and folded her arms across her chest.

“Show me what he did to you? Go on. I want to see how bad of a girl you were?"

“What!! I’m not going to do that. I wasn't a bad girl. They did this to me because they are a bunch of bigoted pureblood perverts.” 

“They? My, my you have been a bad girl. Has Draco been sharing his new toy? That’s all you are to him you know. He’ll get sick of you eventually. He always does. After all you’re just a Mudblood.”

Hermione raged with white hot anger. Where was the sweet girl she spent the afternoon with? 

“You’re pathetic you know that. If you want Malfoy so badly you can have them. But I’m guessing by your attitude he doesn't want you.” Hermione spat.

Aleta sucked in her breath as her elegant features turned into an ugly scowl.

“You are very pompous for a slut. I’m surprised Malfoy hasn't rectified this mistake. Perhaps I’ll help him fix the situation. 

Before Hermione could respond Aleta removed her wand from her robes and cast “petrificus totalus”

Instantly her body froze in place and if it were not for Aleta propping her back up she would have immediately fallen over. 

“Now. I think we will have a chance to understand each other just a bit better. Isn't that right?”

Hermione was unable to scream the variety of insults that were begging to burst through her lips. 

Aleta cupped her hand to her ear as if straining to hear Hermione’s voice. I guess you have no objections to us becoming better acquainted. In fact I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't assist you with your clothes. 

Slowly Aleta hooked her fingers into Hermione’s panties and dragged them down until the lay at her ankles. 

“My My. You have certainly been a naughty little thing. It appears that Draco had to punish you quite a bit. It’s a pity none of his discipline sunk in. Perhaps I’ll help him get his toy under control. Maybe I can beat some of that arrogance out of you.” She said in an almost cheery tone.

Raising her hand she spanked Hermione’s bare bottom several times. Each blow was like magnified hot lava on her abused skin. But the humiliation of having Aleta spank her was almost too much to bear. When would it end?

After a minute or so Aleta stopped what she was doing and came around to face Hermione.  
Reaching out she gently tweaked Hermione’s nipples. All the while Hermione was helplessly frozen in place. 

“ I know exactly what Draco likes in a woman. He always seeks out the true submissive. Those who crave to be dominated. Is that you my little lamb?

She began to play with Hermione's breasts more forcefully. Manipulating them however she liked. Giving each a slight slap now and then.

Look at how your body responds. She moved two fingers slowly inside of Hermione’s core. In and out, the wet slickness was obvious.

Such a slut you are.

“Say it for me.” Aleta commanded as her fingers began to pick up their pace

“Completely frozen she was unable to stop the assault and what was worse is that she had begun to enjoy it just like Aleta said she would. 

Aleta’s mouth descended on her right nipple and the suction began to make her feelings unbearable. Try as she might she couldn't stop herself from being on the verge of an impossibly tense climax.

“Finite” 

Say it Aleta commanded as her other hand pinched Hermione’s clit hard enough to bring her to her knees. 

“I’m a slut. I’m such a slut.. I’m a mudblood slut she screamed before cuming around her fingers. The pleasure shooting through her in waves that seemed to never want to crash.

“Yes. I can see that” said the furious face of Draco Malfoy


	18. The Devious Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there no end to Draco's deception???

As the pleasure coursing through Hermione’s body deflated it was swiftly replaced by white hot fear. She had never seen Malfoy look so angry. His eyes shone with a murderous rage, his wand was out and she could see his hand hand clenched tightly around its base. She realized how bad this whole situation looked for her. In his eyes she was some wanton slut who willingly got it on with a shop girl in a changing stall.

“This isn't what it looks like Malfoy... I swear. She cursed me”. She jabbed an accusatory finger in Aletas director. She moved to grab one of the silky white robes hanging on the wall in an attempt to cover herself. Malfoy’s eyes never left her as she pulled the material off the hanger. Standing between Malfoy and Aleta completely naked had made her feel supremely vulnerable. Not to mention foolish. 

For her part Aleta didn't seem afraid at all. In fact she looked very much satisfied by Malfoy’s reaction.. “Draco darling, she was practically panting for it the moment you left. She begged me to take her. It was all rather”... Aleta paused for dramatic effect as if searching for the perfect word “pathétique.”

She’d only just slipped into the robe when that word rang through her ears as if it were a metal gong.

“You evil bitch! You forced me. All in some “pathetic” attempt to impress Draco. It was rape. I didn't want anything to do with you.” Hermione screamed at her. 

She turned to Malfoy with desperate eyes and for a moment he looked doubtful. As though he might believe her. For a second she could see that she might be getting through to him.

“You saw for yourself Draco. I ended the charm and the slut came wrapped around my fingers. No one was forcing her.” Aleta said cheerfully. The woman’s glee lit up her beautiful face, a gruesome veneer in Hermione’s eyes. How had she not seen what this girl was when she first came in?”

“You shouldn't be wasting your time with this mudblood anyway.” Aleta moved a few steps forward until she was standing directly in front of Malfoy. She moved her hand to caress his face and with the other let down her tight bun. Golden hair spilled onto her shoulders.

I know what you really want and could have so much more fun together. We could pick up right where we left off last year.” 

Casting a pitying glance in Hermione’s direction “She’s only a Mudblood after all”.

Hermione’s thoughts spun inside of her as the fog of champagne that had dulled her senses all afternoon finally abated. What if Aleta’s plan works? The logic and similarities between her approach to love and sex are remarkably similar to Malfoy’s. She highly doubted Malfoy would simply let her go. Could there be a worse fate than being Malfoy’s pet?

For a tense moment no one spoke. The angry electricity in the air made Hermione’s heart skip frantically. 

“Aleta darling” Draco growled finally before grabbing her throat and nearly lifting her off the ground. I’ve had what you have to offer and believe me when I say I’d never go near your disgusting Cunt again.”

Aleta looked shocked as Malfoy pushed her out of the dressing room and into a stack of clothes. She appeared more stunted than hurt as she struggled to disentangle herself from an appealing set of turquoise wizards robes. 

Her hair was askew from the fall and her eyes bulged as if she’d gone off her rocker. “You… You.. traitor! Fucking a mudblood!. Defending her to one of your own kind. I’ll tell everyone. They’ll all know what you are. I swear I’m going to ruin you.”

Hermione noticed Natalia standing in the corner seemingly in a state of shock. Wisely she backed away fromt the situation sensing that any interference on her part would only make things worse.

“Hermione. Go wait in the carriage.” Draco requested in an unnervingly quiet voice.

“What are you going to do?”

“Aleta and I are going to have a private chat that's all.”

“Malfoy. You can't hurt her. I know she threatened you but she’s crazy. No one will believe her”. Hermione moved towards him and placed a hand on his arm. He turned and faced her.

 

“Are you disobeying me after what I just witnessed. Do you want to be put back into the cage for the next month?” Draco threatened.

“You… wouldnt… It wasn't my fault. I didn't ask for any of what happened. You can't be serious.

“Go Wait in the Fucking carriage Granger,” Malfoy thundered.” He had ceased looking at her and directed his attention to the sprawled woman before him. 

Feeling every bit the coward Hermione quickly walked out of the store avoiding Natalia’s judging eyes as she left. 

DRACO'S POV

He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. His pet, his fucking PROPERTY was currently screaming in sexual pleasure from a massive orgasm, in a changing cubicle at the clothing store he’d only left a few hours before. Nevermind that whenever he touched her she practically turned to ice but here she was willingly announcing what a slut she was for the world to see. 

When Hermione exited the store his attention refocused on Aleta who was returning his glare with a matching intensity. He approached her slowly and bent down. She did not flinch as he moved his hand towards her.

Eventually she reached for it and he helped her to her feet.  
“That was not what we agreed to Draco. I don’t remember saying that you could throw me around my own store like a rag doll.” Immediately she began to smooth out her skirt and flatten the golden rats nest on her head with her wand. Her hair eventually snapped back into the perfect bun she had sported this morning.

“I had to be convincing or she would have gotten suspicious. Besides a beautiful girl like you can bring any man to lose his senses”. He flashed Aleta a wolfish grin and she seemed mollified by his flattery.

“Did you slip the aphrodisiac potion into her champagne like we discussed?”

“Oui. Her body responded to me instantly. It was almost too easy. I can see why you enjoy the little slut.“Though I still don't understand the game you are playing? I could have done more if you told me what this was all about.”

“It's complicated. Hermione is at a very delicate stage at the moment. I’m counting on this to be the catalyst I need to make her mine. It will work. I know it.”

Draco ran his hands through his blonde hair. He’d planned this out so carefully. Having Hermione doubt herself, succumb to someone that was not him. It would poke holes in that endless Gryffindor resolve of hers and he’d take full advantage. He needed her and all this fighting was getting him nowhere. 

“All this work for a mudblood? Honestly Draco. What has gotten into you?We miss you at the club you know. The girls and I were quite fond of our favorite guest. She eyed him seductively and brushed her hand against his side.

“Feel like making the slut wait a little longer?”

Draco grabbed Aleta and kissed her hard. Biting her bottom lip until she whimpered. His hands moved to her dress and he ripped the front open. Buttons flew in all directors as her petite breasts spilled out. He was delighted she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her soft pink nipples beckoned him forwards and his mouth latched on. Sucking and biting until he could hear Aleta’s telltale moans.

HIs hands bunched up her dress as his fingers traveled down to her bare quim. His dick felt hard and she was more than ready. He bent her over the nearby couch in the dressing room. She gripped the high back cushion as Draco moved into position behind her. He grabbed her hair and pulled until her neck came close to his waiting lips. He bit her hard as he entered her. Her whole body reacting to the different sensations. She bucked wildly and he slapped her ass hard. 

He began to move at a punishing speed. Aleta appeared to be holding on for dear life as he poured his frustration into her pussy. He could feel that she was getting close. Her inner walls fluttered around his pulsing dick. Edging her closer and closer he pulled out at the last second.

“Draco. No. I was so close”.. Ugh she moaned in surprise as he forced her to turn around and gave her a face full of his hot wet spunk. 

Coating her in a layer of his cum was more than satisfying as he adjusted his trousers.

“What about me? Monsieur you cannot just leave me when I am this close??”

“Perhaps next time I need a favor you won't ask so many questions.” 

Throwing a few galleons on the floor he walked off laughing. Seeing Aleta’s affronted face was almost too good. Feeling more in control than he had in awhilel he began to whistle as he left the store. Now the real fun could begin.


	19. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. It's always fun to get back to this story and I promise another chapter very shortly.

As she waited for Malfoy in the empty carriage the events of the afternoon ran through her head on an unavoidable loop. Aleta’s manipulative betrayal had completely caught her off guard and she’d paid for it in the worst way. Her submission to that foul woman felt almost impossible to bear. Wasn't it bad enough she was Malfoy’s pet mudblood? In a world where Voldemort reigned supreme was there anywhere safe left?

In the chaos of her thoughts one question in particular plagued her conscience. How could she have so easily succumbed to that horrible woman? Was she secretly a lesbian? Or had Malfoy succeeded in turning her into some kind of oversexed bimbo?

The afternoon had been meant as a sort of escape from the perverted horrors of the Malfoy mansion and instead she had simply succumbed to a new type of humiliation. She was almost looking forward to the quiet comfort of her prison and it was this thought more than anything else that scared her the most.

When Malfoy finally entered the carriage Hermione wasn't sure what to expect but braced for the worst.

She followed his movements as he sat across from her and the carriage jolted to life as soon as the door was closed. She kept her eyes downcast afraid to meet Malfoy’s piercing gaze. Her only action was to hug the thin robe closer to her skin. All she could do was brace herself for the rage she was sure would come.

The silence seemed to expand and contract with her heartbeat. The longer it went on the louder her chest beat.

She broke first.  
.   
“What did you do to Aleta?” she whispered.

“Why? Are you worried I hurt her or are you hoping that I did?” Malfoy sneered.

His question threw her off guard as she held conflicting feelings about the outcome.

“I don't really know.” she admitted. 

She couldn't deny the thought of Aleta getting what she deserved was a very tempting image. A pleasurable sensation shot through her abdomen at the thought of Malfoy punishing her.

Even as she tried to push these thoughts away they swirled around her as if to taunt her. What had happened to her Gryffindor morality?

Tears sprung to her eyes at the realization that the Hermione Ron had once loved was fading away. She didn't recognize this new version of herself. One that could get turned on seeing another woman humiliated. 

“Hermione I need you to look at me.” He said.

She resisted for a moment, not because she was disobeying him but because of the heavy guilt she felt. Her hesitation lasted only a moment as her eyes reluctantly met his.

“Come here pet.” Malfoy commanded. Opening his arms a bit.

She didn't resist as he pulled her onto his lap. His fingers combed through her hair and he held her against his chest. 

This rare act of comfort wasn't what she was expecting and despite all that had transpired between them it felt good to be held. When the tears came she didn't try to stop them. The pain, hurt and confusion poured out of her in quiet sobs as he held her close.  
“Shhh….there, there luv. It’s all right. Let it all out.” Draco soothed.

He moved her tear stained face towards his own as he spoke in hushed tones. 

“We have to stop all of this fighting. It’s destroying you. Can't you see that? There is no one left to judge you. Give me a chance to show you what life could be like. Give yourself to me. Give me what no one has ever had. 

His hand cupped her face and he gently kissed her. Their lips meeting softly for the first time. It was overwhelming and for a moment she didn't think. Her arms wrapped around his and the kiss deepened. 

She was still wearing the same white robe she’d left the store in and Draco slowly moved to undo the knot. Letting it fall open. Exposing everything that she had to offer.

Instead of attacking her body like he usually did, his lips brushed soft kisses down the nape of her neck, while his hands moved slowly down her arms. 

She could feel herself responding. Her nipples tightening and a wetness seeping from her core.

“Unbutton my shirt” he said softly.

Hesitantly her fingers moved to display his chest. Exposing more of his perfect porcelain skin to her gaze. 

She could feel how hard he was beneath her and he moved her legs so that she straddled him. It felt so good. Like they were being honest with each other for the first time.

She heard the telltale sound of a swish as he performed a spell and suddenly he was just as naked as she was.

His mouth sought her’s hungrily and she didn't resist.   
“Hermione. You want this. Be here with me. Let the past go.”

His eyes searched hers. “Let Ron go. Be here with me.” He pleaded.

“Please. Don't ask me that.” She begged between kisses.

“No. He growled. Gripping her shoulders tightly. “You are mine. I won't share you. Not even with a ghost.”

He bit her neck then. Hard enough to mark her, as his fingers snaked to her core. 

She hissed with pleasure as he skillfully found that spot she hadn't known existed before him. She could feel her body building to a powerful orgasm and she moved her hips in time to his ministrations. 

“Malfoy. Please. I’m so close.”

“No!”

Not until you renounce him. Tell me you're through with him. Say it darling and I’ll give you what you crave.”

Hermione moaned and threw herself down even more hopelessly on his fingers. The pleasure began to feel unbearable. Her nipples sparked with spasms of joy as he expertly licked them. Sucking and biting them between his teeth.

“I can't” she sobbed as she placed a hand on his chest, trying to create some space between them. Please. I can't. She cried again. Fighting his grip in earnest.

“I cant. I cant. I cant”. She repeated over and over again as his fingers refused to slow their powerful assault.

The lust potion Malfoy had unknowingly slipped into her drink was activated at its highest capacity by intense stimulation and he took full advantage of it. HE WOULD BREAK HER. Now. In this moment. He wouldn't stop until he was all she had left.

Yet it wasn't enough to push her over the edge. He admired her as she agonized above him. Her sexual torment was mesmerizing. 

“Immobilize stimuli.” He commanded.

Instantly Hermione froze on the spot. Her body beautiful in it's painted confusion of pleasure and misery.

Gently he removed his fingers and wiped her juices on her frozen lips. She was such a beautiful creature.

“Hermione. As I’m sure you are aware the immobilize spell has many additions and iterations one can use. This is a personal favorite of mine. It traps the subject not only in a frozen state but maintains the height of whatever they were feeling before the spell. Which as I’m sure you’ve figured out means that you will be kept on the brink of orgasm until I remove the spell.”

“I believe it would be beneficial to leave you in this state for a while. To give you time to think about the next words that come out of your mouth. 

“If I remove the spell and they are not “Ron weasley is nothing to me”. I will leave you like this for a week.”

Her face gave away none of the misery she currently felt.

A week. My god. She’d go insane. Her pussy throbbed. Just as it had when he was fingering her. Her head swam with the agony of it all. She couldn't take it. It had been too much then. Now she felt as though she might drown in her own bodies need.

This wasn't normal. No one could do this. Malfoy had to have slipped her something. Her body couldn't possibly be so weak? She needed her release. It just had to stop. This was worse than the cruciatus curse.

A small voice. Spoke up in her mind. Just say it. Don't worry about it. You wont mean it. Just tell him what he wants to hear. Who cares? Ron is dead. He would have understood.

NO! She screamed into her subconscious. I’m all that's left. If I let him go. He’ll be gone forever. No one will remember him. NO>NO>NO

 

With a swipe of his wand the curse ended. She had been so hopelessly tormented by her own thoughts that for a moment she had forgotten about her bodies agony. Now it returned in a rush as she felt her ability to move again.

Her fingers raced to her clit in desperation but Draco grabbed her wrist in his iron grip.

“Tell me Hermione. Say it. Say it Now. Give in.”

Shaking her head she opened her mouth to defy him. She truly believed she could beat him and then…. she broke. “Ron Weasley is Nothing to me,” she sobbed as Malfoy pinched her clit.

“Again!”He bellowed.

“Ron Weasley is Nothing to me.’” She screamed as her orgasm took over her body.

Her scream a tortured bubble of confusion and relief as the pleasure nearly destroyed her from its intensity. As the spasms left her she collapsed in exhaustion and the world around her was dark.


End file.
